Fiebre de Dragón ¿Verdad?
by Reina Cobra
Summary: No necesita que le diga que se ha metido en problemas, porque conoce ese rostro más que el propio y cuando Sirius hace ese gesto — ese que de ser un perro significaría bajar la cabeza y esconder la cola — Remus entiende que su amigo se ha metido en algo grave.— Me he follado a Hermione — confiesa resueltamente.
1. Inesperado

_Vuelve el perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las patas y el hocico partido..._

No han visto a un fantasma, no. Después de casi dos años de ser total y completamente _incapaz _de escribir he vuelto con uno de mis pairings favoritos. ¿De dónde ha surgido la idea? Imagino que de sentarme y _obligarme _a escribir por más que nada de lo que haga me guste. La propuesta inicial era un one-shot, pero - _para variar_ - me he extendido al punto de realizar una historia de cuatro capítulos. ¡Tranquilas! Ya está finalizada en mis archivos y sólo es cuestión de publicarla _(Gracias a Dios)_

Ahora sí, unas pequeñas aclaraciones: Me he visto _total y absolutamente obligada_ a salvarle el pellejo a algunos personajes sólo para que mi historia tenga coherencia y porque se me ha dado la gana. Para matarlos ya ha estado mi adorada JKR - _quien, de paso está bien decirlo, es la dueña y soberana de todo el fandom de Harry Potter, Dios la bendiga y Merlín le ayude._

La historia en sí misma trata de la relación entre dos adultos y por lo tanto existe el sexo. Para todos los menores -_ ¿dónde están sus padres? _- y aquellos que fingen vivir a base de castos besos, ¡están completamente avisados!

No molesto más.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fiebre de Dragón ¿Verdad?<strong>

**1. **_**Inesperado.**_

Está complicado.

No es que recién se diera cuenta, no tiene treinta y seis años por casualidad; sabe que su situación no es la indicada desde la vio por primera vez y pudo apreciar que tenía algo capaz de llamarle la atención _como no debería hacerlo_, porque, ¿saben? Él podría ser su padre. En algún momento creyó que su estadía en Askaban era la culpable de todo, porque — _lamentablemente_ — allí no existe lo que los _muggles_ llaman _"visitas sanitarias"_. No, en la prisión de los magos es la supervivencia del más fuerte y no hay tampoco mucho espacio mental para poder concebir _esos_ deseos; pero no va a mentir, lo primero — o lo segundo teniendo en cuenta que la prioridad número uno era matar a Wormtail — que se le vino a la mente en cuanto sintió el aire fresco darle en el hocico fue el deseo más primitivo del hombre, _descargar, _follarse una mujer con un buen par de tetas.

Pero estaba muy ocupado en su sed de venganza y en proteger a su ahijado, la _única_ razón en ése momento para no abandonarse a la muerte en Azkaban. Y por un año todo fue de color de rosa, dentro de lo aceptable, por supuesto, hasta que la vio. Tenía los ojos humedecidos por el temor, pero una fiera convicción al asegurar que había descubierto el pequeño peludo problema de Moony. No necesitó que Remus asegurara que era la muchacha más inteligente que había conocido, porque consideraba que tanto James como él eran de los más hábiles e inteligentes que habían pisado el castillo y les había llevado _tres_ años descubrir que su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo.

Y estaba pensando en cómo todo se había ido al demonio por la culpa del insoportable y grasiento Snivellus cuando aparecieron y le rescataron montados en un hipogrifo que al igual que él era un prófugo de la justicia — _y uno que creía haberlo hecho todo._

Con Wormtail fugado pero parte de su vida recuperada, decidió saciar esa parte masculina que le había generado pensamientos de los más impuros con una _niña._ Lo pasó bien y dio por terminado el asunto mientras aquella mujer _muggle_ se retorcía bajo su peso, porque aun así había cosas mucho más importantes por hacer.

Pero volvió a verla meses después y no pudo evitar traspasarla con la mirada gris oscurecida. Sólo le bastó hablar con ellos por media hora — mientras comía como un famélico — para afirmar que al igual que Moony, jamás había conocido a una muchacha más inteligente, estaba seguro que le haría sobra hasta a la mismísima _perfecta_ Lily.

Pero la situación cambió y por eso sabe que está _complicado_.

Porque ella ha entrado en _ésa_ época donde las niñas comienzan a deshacerse de su pequeño envase para obtener uno más fuerte y — para su desdicha — femenino. No es nada del otro mundo, pero es suficiente para generarle deseos de cortarse cierta parte de su anatomía entre sus piernas.

Por momentos siente asco y por otros furia, porque nadie puede tener _tanta mala suerte_.

Ella está allí ayudando a Molly a cocinar resguardada en un _precioso_ delantal que a su madre jamás le sentó bien pero que a ella — en su mente _pervertida_ — simplemente la hace ver deliciosa. _Eres un maldito perro viejo, deberías avergonzarte._

La cuestión es que está cocinando y Molly le ha pedido que le lleve una lata de atún, lo que a él le ha sentado por partes como una maldición y como una maravilla, debido a que Hermione _no-puedo-hacer-magia-porque-soy-menor-de-edad_ Granger está completamente estirada intentando alcanzarla en completo silencio, y le otorga una vista de lo más ideal de sus jóvenes muslos. Sirius sabe que no pide ayuda y forcejea porque ella detesta demostrarse como débil o incompetente en su presencia.

La observa y aprecia cada uno de sus movimientos y como el nudo del delantal comienza a levantar su blusa mostrando partes de su espalda que él jamás ha tenido la suerte — o desdicha, dependiendo quien opine — de ver. _Eres repulsivo._

Suspira sintiéndose un degenerado y con un movimiento de varita baja la lata hasta la altura de Hermione. Ella busca con los ojos al culpable y se sonroja al verle allí, con la mirada oscurecida y la varita en mano apuntando al objeto que no deja de levitar. Le sonríe avergonzada y él siente el deseo imperioso de ponerle sobre aviso, porque ya no le resulta tan fácil mantenerse en sus trece. Pero ella vuelve a sonrojarse y sigue con sus cosas, sin sentir — o fingiendo no hacerlo — su incesante mirada.

**.**

No necesita que Remus le mire de ése modo, ya sabe que es un perro viejo y cebado. Pero de todos modos el hombre lobo frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza antes de marcharse escaleras arriba, y todo ¿por qué? Porque está inclinado sobre Hermione ayudándole con sus tareas escolares; no es que él fuese lo suficiente _pederasta_ como para ir en su búsqueda y ofrecerse, _por supuesto_ que no; lleva casi dos semanas intentando poner tierra entre ellos, pero Hermione, o bien es muy ingenua o más inteligente de lo que ha pensado, porque _es ella quien golpea la puerta de su habitación_ con los ojos brillantes y un bolso colgando de los hombros. Es _ella_ quien le pide ayuda _todos los días_ para que le explique cosas que no termina de entender o revise sus trabajos porque le gusta que él le diga que está más que perfecto y que es una bruja excepcionalmente inteligente.

Y como está _complicado_ porque la ha declarado _su Lily, _no puede negarse. No se miente, sabe que la adora y que mataría a quien se atreva a lastimarla.

Ese día no ha sido la excepción, pero él, _como adulto mayor que es_ — a su pesar — le ha dicho que le ayudaría, pero no dentro de la habitación porque no corría aire — _y porque no está seguro de comportarse teniendo su cama y a Hermione tan cerca._

— ¿Tú crees que los elfos domésticos merecen tantos derechos como los magos? — le pregunta mientras termina de redactar el modo correcto de llevar a cabo una transformación total de cuerpo.

Él frunce el ceño y se recuesta sobre el respaldo. Allí va otra vez, como si le probara para comprobar si es tan inteligente como todos le han dicho.

— No creo que los elfos domésticos lo merezcan, no por una cuestión de méritos, sino por su naturaleza misma — responde al cabo. Ella alza la vista y la clava en él con disgusto.

— ¿Te parecería justo si fueses tú quien no pudiera tenerlos? — insiste mordazmente. Tiene las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y los labios fruncidos. Esa visión le provoca ternura y molestia a la vez.

— No puedo responder justamente a esa pregunta porque no me ha tocado ser un elfo doméstico en ésta vida, Hermione, pero si hoy me lo preguntas ando bastante limitado de derechos y es algo que me molesta desmedidamente. — responde con habilidad y ella parece notarlo porque baja los ojos y se remueve el cabello nerviosa — Si no conociera otra vida más que ésta probablemente añoraría más porque lo llevo en la sangre, he desafiado todo cuanto he conocido, incluso a Dumbledore.

Ella asiente y retoma su confianza.

— Aun así crees que los elfos domésticos deben continuar en la esclavitud y sumisión en la que se encuentran, eso sí te parece bien. — le acusa.

— No, jamás he dicho algo así, Hermione, tienes una idea errónea sobre mí en éste tema porque lamentablemente no tengo más registro que mi trato con Kreacher, pero debes saber que él se ha ganado a pulso mi desagrado.

— Tal vez si trataras mejor a Kreacher….

— Kreacher siempre ha sido un mal nacido porque mi madre le ha enseñado nada más que odio y desprecio, fíjate en la miseria que se encuentra que ama un retrato de una vieja arpía que aún le grita.

— Kreacher no es más que otra víctima del maltrato y abuso que sufren los elfos.

Le encantaría que no fuera tan astuta ni tan adorable, tal vez así ese deseo desmedido de terminar la discusión entre sus sábanas no sería tan endemoniadamente fuerte. Se han acercado poco a poco y su aroma dulce le sugiere miles de ideas más divertidas de explicarle que él no es un cerdo. _Sólo un enfermo._

— Los elfos merecen poder elegir a quién servir o si desean hacerlo. Me parece más humano de nuestra parte aceptar términos como respeto, vacaciones, sueldos y descansos. Pero jamás me oirás decir que me parezca bien darles una varita porque no estaría ni cerca de ser beneficioso para nadie.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tú si y Kreacher no? — repone con las mejillas acaloradas y el pelo revuelto. Parece una leona enojada.

— Porque las hemos inventado los magos, Hermione. Llevamos la magia en la sangre y el único modo de manifestarla es a través de una varita. Por supuesto todos somos capaces de realizar magia si perdemos el control de nuestras emociones pero eso no habla más que de la necesidad imperiosa de tener un medio de canalización. Los elfos difieren porque su naturaleza misma le permite realizar magia sin ayuda de ningún objeto y están atados a sus propias limitaciones. Es el orden natural por el que las especies mágicas y no mágicas se rigen, por algo las gacelas no se alimentan de tiburones o los tritones no viven fuera del agua.

Ella le mira y termina de colorearse.

— No lo había analizado desde ése punto de vista — admite y le sonríe avergonzada.

Sirius se relaja entonces y suspira, porque ha vuelto a ofuscarla, razón por la cual había decidido alejarse toda la semana.

— Es sólo mi opinión, Hermione, puedo no estar en lo cierto. — reconoce y se pone de pie. Quiere encerrarse con Buckbeack y olvidarse de ella por un momento.

Tiene un pie en las escaleras cuando le oye hablar.

— Tus opiniones suelen ser muy fundadas y acertadas, salvo cuando se trata de Harry.

**.**

Tiene treinta y seis años, si, pero eso no implica que ella no pueda sentir lo que siente ¿Verdad? No es que ha fijado su interés a propósito. No, lo suyo ha sido de manera progresiva, convirtiendo la admiración y fascinación en deseo y adoración.

Vuelve a observarle y no puede evitar sonrojarse porque en cuanto él le devuelve la mirada sus hormonas se revolucionan y le ataca una sensación de vértigo capaz de elevarla en el aire. No dura mucho el contacto porque Mundungus le coge del brazo culminando la historia y Sirius suelta una carcajada perruna.

— No sé qué tiene mi primo, ¿sabes? La vez pasada unas compañeras del departamento estaban mirando unos panfletos ministeriales de Sirius y murmuraban como idiotas que si no fuera un prófugo no tendrían problema en salir con él. Realmente es muy apuesto, pero cuando estaba en Azkaban parecía un hombre consumido por la locura y aun así _ellas_ le encuentran atractivo — suelta Tonks con el pelo recortado y el rostro de chancho.

Hermione sonríe porque no sabe que decir y la mujer vuelve a cambiar de rostro para Ginny.

Entiende perfectamente a las compañeras de Tonks porque ella sí puede ver lo que Sirius Black tiene y va más allá de su aspecto tan _perfecto_, de sus ojos hipnotizantes o de sus fuertes brazos. Pasa por su aura misteriosa y su aristocracia innata.

No le importa que tenga treinta y seis años, o que _podría ser _su padre, sino que _no_ lo es y que cada día le resulta más difícil controlar al perro que ruge por enseñarle todo lo que los libros no pueden.

Tampoco se miente, preferiría no encontrarlo tan atractivo ni tan inteligente. Le sería más fácil no admirarlo y extrañarlo como lo hace.

Definitivamente querría no amarlo, pero no puede.

**.**

Allí está otra vez, subida a una escalera muggle de peligrosa procedencia, intentando terminar de colgar unas guirnaldas por navidad. No es que él hubiese decidido sentarse _justo _donde ella se encontraba realizando movimientos _tan_ sugestivos para mantener el equilibrio, es que Hermione ha decidido _por casualidad_ trabajar donde él pueda verle.

Y ésa es otra de las razones que le hacen dudar que ella realmente sea una _niña_ inocente de dieciséis años, porque cualquier otra _melindrosa criatura de su misma maldita edad_ no lo habría hecho, no cuando él poco más se relame como el perro alzado que es ¿Verdad?

_Degenerado, enfermo, abusivo._

Se pone de pie, porque su imaginación ha ido muy lejos con aquellos movimientos pélvicos y sus deliciosos y jóvenes muslos, cuando ella cae de las escaleras. Por puro reflejo logra atraparla y le sostiene en vilo. La tiene _peligrosamente_ cerca, tanto que su aroma dulce se le cuela por la nariz y no puede explicarlo, pero pronto se encuentran sólo a un palmo de distancia y _ella ha cerrado los ojos_.

Pierde el control y está seguro que la besará, cuando alguien se aclara la garganta muy cerca de él.

_Maldición._

Hermione se sobresalta y él no necesita apartar los ojos para saber que Moony está mirándole con reproche.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunta su amigo mortalmente serio mientras él pone a Hermione sobre sus pies otra vez. Desea decirle que sí, que ahí tiene una prueba de que él es un depredador de primera sin conciencia alguna, pero que Hermione es un plato muy dulce que se sirve solo y en bandeja.

De todos modos se encoge de hombros.

— Hermione se ha caído de las escaleras. — contesta.

— Si, gracias Sirius, le pediré a la señora Weasley que me ayude a terminar — expone ella colorada y no le dan las piernas para alejarse a toda prisa de la sala.

— Tú y yo, altillo ahora mismo. — ruge Remus y le da la espalda.

**.**

Perfecto.

Ahora no sólo tiene prohibido salir, sino también se ha tenido que aguantar a Moony soltarle un sermón sobre la vida y como un hombre de treinta y seis años _no debe_ andar tras las faldas de _una niña_ de dieciséis años porque eso te convierte en un maldito _pedófilo_ y _pensé que jamás debería tener ésta charla contigo otra vez_. No obstante Remus no ha querido oírle ni entender que él intenta comportarse pero le resulta difícil si Hermione se le aparece hasta en el tapete dispuesta a volverle loco.

— ¡Es una niña, Sirius!

— ¡Pero no se comporta como si lo fuera, Remus! Dudo que no sepa lo que hace, cualquiera en mi situación diría lo mismo.

— ¡Más a mi favor! Dime ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando Hermione pierda los escrúpulos y apueste a lo grande, eh? ¿Podrás mantenerte al margen?

Esa noche lo averiguaría de primera mano.

No ha ido a cenar y se la ha pasado todo el día de mal humor, ni Harry se le ha acercado y si bien todos creen que se ha vuelto huraño porque en diez días se quedará solo es porque no han oído su discusión con Remus por dos horas.

De cualquier modo, está encerrado con Buckbeack, _el único que lo entiende,_ cuando golpean tres veces la puerta. Sirius suelta un gruñido a modo de respuesta y ella se asoma por el otro lado. _Como si no tuviera suficiente_.

— Sirius, lamento molestarte, no quería despertar a la señora Weasley, pero hay algo en mi habitación y como no puedo hacer magia… ¿Puedes ayudarme? — _que me parta un rayo en este momento_. Por supuesto que puede ayudarle, el punto es _porqué_ siempre recae en pedirle las cosas a él. ¿Es que acaso toda su inteligencia no le vale para notar que él es peligroso para ella porque tiene un deseo imperioso de follársela hasta que Voldemort muera y aun así no se sentiría satisfecho?

De todos modos se pone de pie y le sigue, porque no tiene una buena excusa para no acudir. Tampoco le lleva mucho tiempo averiguar cuál es el problema. Un _boggart_.

Hermione lo ve suspirar y llevarse una mano a los ojos tapándoselos por un momento. La luz de la luna se cuela por las ventanas y hace de aquel perfil masculino un poema indescifrable.

— De acuerdo — dice resignado y mueve la varita obligando al _boggart_ a salir, es automático, una silueta oscura abandona el escritorio y antes de poder tomar forma Sirius le apunta con la varita y lanza el hechizo sin emitir sonido. De un estallido el _boggart_ cambia de forma a una muy parecida a la mujer del cuadro pero vestida como mesera muggle y desaparece ante sus ojos.

Le mira sorprendida porque _ese_ hombre no termina nunca de impresionarla.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Cómo es que le atacaste antes de que se materialice? — suelta, le pican las manos y le asalta la habitual sensación de vértigo cuando él le mira con los ojos oscurecidos. Sabe que algo dentro de él está pujando por hacer lo que hace tiempo desea, pero que de algún modo aún se opone. Sabe que Padfoot no lo habría dudado un momento, pero le ha tocado tratar con su versión adulta, esa que no jura tan fácilmente que sus intenciones no son buenas, sin importar cuando ella le tiente a hacerlo.

Sirius se encoge de hombros sin perder la aristocracia innata en él.

— Son imágenes que no tengo deseo alguno en ver. Una sola vez he visto lo que tienen para ofrecer y me ha bastado — contesta sombríamente.

— ¿Qué ha sido? — pregunta por inercia. Se acerca un paso y él no retrocede, bien porque no lo note o no lo crea necesario.

— Nada que no lo viese más tarde convertido en realidad. — responde escuetamente y Hermione está segura que se refiere al padre de Harry, James Potter.

Está mortalmente serio, ha notado su peligrosa cercanía y los ojos se le han oscurecido. Tal vez, después de todo el perro finalmente esté suelto. No mide mucho lo que hace porque alguna vocecilla dentro de ella le previene de hacerlo_._ Pero no lo hace, se lanza a sus brazos y le besa como si no existiera orden mayor. Él no responde de inmediato, pero lo hace, primero vacilante y luego con fiera determinación; con una mano le coge la nuca y con la otra la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Hermione se siente desvanecer cuando aquella lengua curiosa sale a investigar y le lame los labios, como diciendo la contraseña para ingresar a su boca; ella no le niega el paso, no, porque lleva mucho tiempo deseándolo. Sirius coge entre sus labios el inferior de Hermione y tira suavemente, provocando que ella gima y se apegue más a él. Ladea el rostro y tiene mayor alcance, realiza proezas en ella y Hermione entiende que aquel hombre no sólo es hábil para la magia; entiende — a luz de la evidencia — que Padfoot ha hecho mucho más que leer libros y asistir a clases. Es ella quien le muerde ésta vez pero le vale para terminar besando el aire a medio metro de él.

Abre los ojos sobresaltada y ve a Sirius con los brazos aún extendidos. Los ojos grises refulgiendo y la ira se hace presente en todas y cada una de sus facciones.

— ¿Qué he hecho? — musita horrorizado y se mira las manos aún pasmado.

Ella hace el amago de acercarse, porque jamás lo ha visto así de furioso y asustado. Pero él frunce el ceño y le lanza una mirada encolerizada. No es más que un gesto, pero le basta para mantenerse en su sitio, porque a fin de cuentas Sirius es un hombre veinte años mayor y ha decidido comportarse como tal, sin importarle — _o sin saber_ — que ella le adora desde que oyó su historia completa en la casa de los gritos.

Pasa a su lado como alma que lleva al diablo y se pierde detrás de la puerta.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? <em>¿y bien?<em> ¿Y BIEN?_ Tengo nervios..._


	2. Tú no eres una niña

Bueno, bueno. Otra vez por aquí, les dejo la continuación para que se entretengan y leemos los dedos mañana!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Tú no eres una niña.<strong>

_P-E-D-E-R-A-S-T-A._

Han pasado tres días y no ha bajado a comer ni una vez, por primera vez en su vida coincide con su madre. _Soy la vergüenza de ésta familia_. Ha besado a la mejor amiga de su ahijado, y sólo le ha detenido la suerte en voz de Moony.

Y hablando de él ¡Pues ahí tienes a tu niña, Remus! Con _niñas_ así ¿Quién demonios necesita de las mujeres? Los labios aún le arden y no es capaz de controlar al perro nuevamente, porque ha probado la carne y ahora es _todo_ cuanto desea.

Ha huido porque no ha sabido que decir, no es que tenga un manual de _cómo actuar después de manosear a una muchacha que podría ser tu hija pero tienes suerte de que no lo sea porque te lanzarías un Avada Kedavra tú mismo. _

Jamás se ha sentido tan vivo, porque nunca ha venerado de _ese _modo carnal y espiritual a nadie. _El problema, querido Pardfoot, es ese pequeño temita con los años, nada que una poción envejecedora no pueda solucionar_, habría dicho James y _casi_ le dan ganas de llorar porque lo necesita más que nunca.

Por el otro lado no recuerda haber sentido tanto asco de sí mismo — sin contar _obviamente_ la vez que James y Lily murieron — en su vida, si la voz de Remus no hubiera sonado en su mente con un escueto "_Detente"_, él no lo habría hecho, lo habría llevado hasta las últimas consecuencias porque ella no habría puesto resistencias — y de _haberlas _él no habría necesitado de mucho para disuadirla.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Hermione Granger a la hora de provocarlo de ese modo? Pues al parecer no lo hacía, porque de hacerlo habría notado que él es un _H-O-M-B-R-E_ y lo que desea es _follársela_ larga y tendidamente.

Baja a las cocinas decidido a desayunar antes de que _ella_ se despierte y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los muchachos aparecen por allí. No ha terminado de preparar su tocino cuando entiende que Hermione ha tenido la misma idea; tiene los ojos levemente enrojecidos y evita mirarle por todos los medios. Sirius se siente culpable y miserable. Desayuna con prisa y se marcha con Buckbeack, la única compañía que soporta, porque hasta Harry le recuerda lo que ha hecho y _lo que ha estado a un palmo de hacer_.

No almuerza y prefiere compartir la cena con el hipogrifo. Mantiene el mismo patrón al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente y podría seguir así de no ser porque Remus llega a Grimmauld Place. No puede aislarse ya que él sospechará y de todos modos siente la total necesidad de contarle lo ocurrido.

— ¡Sirius ahí estás! — le dice la señora Weasley en cuanto le ve aparecer — Hoy necesitaré que te encargues del tercer piso, ¿será posible?

— Será un placer. — responde con educada cortesía y remueve los huevos en su plato, sabe que Remus le está mirando.

— ¡Muy bien! Hermione, querida, tú le ayudarás, con los muchachos nos encargaremos de una plaga de doxys en el sótano.

Sirius se detiene al momento y levanta la vista, Hermione tiene las mejillas coloreadas y mira fijamente su plato. No le pasa desapercibido Remus, quien observa todo el en mayor de los silencios.

— Señora Weasley, si le parece bien preferiría ir con Ron y Harry — pide firmemente.

— Hermione tiene razón, Molly — agrega Sirius porque sabe que no podrá contenerse estando a solas nuevamente — Se aburrirá de muerte y puedo solo.

— No dudo que puedas tú sólo, pero Hermione te ayudará de todos modos.

— Yo podría ayudarlo, Molly, así Hermione no se quedaría apartada de los chicos. — interviene calmadamente Remus.

No sirve de una mierda, la mujer pone los brazos en jarra, en ésa pose que no acepta réplica alguna.

— Gracias, Remus, pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que llevas tres días sin dormir, asique te marcharás a descansar luego de comer. Aparte el veneno de doxy no le hace bien a Hermione.

Así no tiene más que acatar las órdenes y marcharse escaleras arriba, sintiendo la silenciosa presencia de Hermione seguirle los pasos.

Se siente miserable sin la necesidad de compartir más tiempo con él del estrictamente necesario. No le ha pasado desapercibido que Sirius ha decidido ignorarle del mismo modo, pero eso no hace que le duela menos, porque tiene dieciséis años y su primer amor le ha rechazado como si llevara la peste. Tiene el orgullo femenino mancillado y un dolor en el pecho que le ahoga.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? — le pregunta él cortésmente.

Se encoge de hombros y evita contacto visual, no está lista para admitir que está comportándose como la niña que es y que él tiene razón a la hora de apartarle.

— Me da igual. — contesta y abre una puerta cualquiera.

Por horas no hacen más que ordenar, limpiar y desinfectar. No se hablan e intentan mantenerse lo más lejos el uno del otro, lo que no impide que pueda verle impunemente cuando ella le da la espalda.

Por fortuna llegan a la última puerta y entran siguiendo el _modus operandi_ que les ha funcionado por horas, no hablarse, y a él le pican los labios porque para su desgracia es un adulto y por lo tanto _debe_ explicarle a Hermione lo sucedido y las razones por las cuales está _total y completamente seguro_ de que todo no ha sido más que un error, una locura.

Pero no llega ni a decir una palabra cuando ella abre un ropero y grita con terror, allí, con las gafas torcidas y perdiendo sangre por la boca, se encuentra Harry. La impresión sólo le dura medio segundo, porque él sabe que Harry está con Molly. Hermione atina a arrojarse sobre la imagen de su amigo pero Sirius la detiene sosteniéndola de un brazo.

Ya no hay más que implacable seriedad en su rostro y por alguna razón ella se tranquiliza al ver como él niega con la cabeza antes de sacar la varita. Y al igual que tres noches atrás, Sirius convierte al Harry muerto en la imagen de su madre vestida de mesera, el _boggart_ desaparece y ella no puede evitar sollozar sin control.

— Tranquila. — dice con voz grave mientras con una de sus manos la atrae a su pecho y le acaricia el cabello — Piensa_, tú sabes_ que él está allí abajo y salvo que una doxy se le haya metido por la nariz no hay nada que temer ¿verdad?

Hermione suelta una risita nerviosa, por supuesto que sabe que Harry está con la señora Weasley, pero no se siente completamente ella desde hace muchos días y no ha hecho más que soltar la angustia que lleva dentro. Se muerde el labio inferior porque — _aunque no del modo que le gustaría_ — vuelve a estar entre sus cálidos brazos oliendo su fuerte aroma masculino. Él la aleja lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos y Hermione desea explicarle que no es una buscona ni que tiene problemas mentales, si no que besarle le llevó más de un año de consideración como para animarse a hacerlo.

— Lo siento — dice haciendo acopio de todo su valor y sin necesidad de explicar nada más.

Él vuelve a mirarla con los ojos oscurecidos y ella sabe que ya no es Sirius Black quien la observa, sino esa versión más adulta de Padfoot, ésa que _sí_ jura que sus intenciones no son buenas, pero con la experiencia de alguien que ha vivido casi el doble. Esa versión que no es tan fuerte como para resistirse.

— Yo también.

Y le besa. Permanecen así, unidos por el roce de sus bocas hasta que una de sus manos le sostiene la barbilla mientras su lengua le acaricia suavemente los labios. Ella los separa y le recibe gustosa. _Te amo,_ le gustaría decirle, pero está segura de que él podría dar por terminado su instante de debilidad en ese mismo momento. Pasa los brazos por sus hombros y le pega el cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de su piel traspasarle la ropa. El corazón le late desbocado mientras Sirius ladea el rostro dispuesto a devorarla y una de sus manos se aventura en su espalda _por debajo de la blusa_. Le posee con absoluta determinación y la destreza de quien ha vivido lo suficiente como para doblarle la edad.

Siente la fría pared a sus espaldas y entiende que de algún modo han caminado hasta llegar a ese callejón sin salida. Él baja por su cuello con sendos besos hasta la unión de sus clavículas y la embiste suave y enloquecedoramente enviando descargas eléctricas a su bajo vientre. Tiene las manos enredadas en ese suave cabello negro azulado y puede sentir las de Sirius recorrer libremente la piel bajo la blusa realizando un camino de fuego, sellando un contrato de exclusividad. Él corazón le late fuera de control, como si quisiera escaparse de su prisión de huesos y Hermione sabe que después de aquello no podrá _soportar_ que otro le acaricie, porque nadie podrá generarle lo que él con una simple mirada puede. Vuelve a sus labios y le besa impetuosamente, arrancándole un gemido desde el mismísimo pecho.

Abren la puerta y Hermione sabe que la imagen que dan es de lo peor.

Tiene la espalda contra la pared, el abdomen al descubierto y las piernas separadas. Sirius ocupa el espacio libre entre ellas y le apoya toda su masculinidad, mientras que sus dos manos le cogen como garras la cintura.

Casi con furia él se aparta de ella y camina con vehemencia hasta la salida.

— No me jodas — le escupe enajenado a Lupin antes de pasar por su lado pisando fuerte.

Si tuviera la varita entonces rajaría la tierra y se metería dentro, porque no puede soportar la mirada de profunda decepción de quien alguna vez fue su profesor.

— Creo que no necesitas que te diga que está mal como para saberlo, _pensé_ que eras inteligente — comenta con frialdad atípica en él — La comida ya está lista.

**.**

_Sin palabras…_

De acuerdo, a lo mejor _si_ se ha extralimitado _un poco_. Tal vez gritarle _"Ahí tienes a tu niñita, Remus"_ luego de romper el florero favorito de la señora Potter — que le dejó antes de morir en recuerdo de la cantidad de veces que le destrozó la casa por usar la escoba _en _el living — y mandarle _a la puta mierda donde hago lo que se me dan las jodidas bolas_ no ha sido correcto, pero al menos le ha servido para serenarse y para que Moony entienda de una vez por todas que Hermione J. Granger tiene de niña lo que él de cobarde.

Con un movimiento de varita junta las piezas de la destrozada porcelana y lo vuelve a su forma original, porque si bien es su objeto favorito a la hora de romper cosas, es lo único que le recuerda a la mujer que llegó a llamar _mamá_, no solo para fastidiar a James, sino por sentirla como tal.

— Jamás creí que ella fuese capaz de… hacer algo así. — declara Moony recostado sobre la pared.

Sirius suspira porque él tampoco se creía capaz de follársela con ropa como lo hizo hasta que Remus le interrumpió.

**.**

Está decidido a comportarse debidamente y sabe que no podrá en público porque la culpa es muy grande como para soportarla en compañía de nadie más que de Buckbeack, por eso se ha recluido en la habitación del hipogrifo y usa gruñidos para comunicarse con todo aquel que le hable durante las comidas o en sus viajes al baño.

Una presión horrible le molesta en el pecho, porque se marcharán la mañana siguiente; no es sólo la casa — que se volverá inhóspita y oscura ni bien Harry y Hermione pongan un pie fuera — sino porque tiene la sensación de que algo malo les ocurrirá. Recuerda entonces el juego de espejos que tenía con James y decide dárselos a Harry para mantener el contacto de un modo seguro y confiable. No le agrada que pase más tiempo con Snivellus del necesario y el solo recordar a su grasiento enemigo la sangre vuelve a bullirle.

Por eso sale de su escondite — donde se ha mantenido oculto por cinco días — y vuelve a su habitación, sabe perfectamente donde ha guardado los espejos y quiere asegurarse que Kreacher no se los haya robado en algún arranque de locura. No le preocupa salir, porque es casi medianoche y todos llevan buen tiempo dormidos, por eso se sorprende al encontrar a Hermione parada junto a la ventana de _su _habitación con las manos cruzadas en el pecho. _"Oh, Sirius" _es todo lo que exclama antes de correr hacia él y abrazarle con fuerza.

— Deberías estar durmiendo — le dice algo brusco, no quiere verle porque entonces no es tan fuerte y le preocupa, _como jamás lo ha hecho, _cometer alguna locura.

Ella lo suelta y se seca las lágrimas con una mano.

— Lo sé, pero mañana me iré y temo… temo que algo malo te suceda — confiesa.

Lo que debería temer, _en todo caso_, sería convertirse en la presa del perro que él ha intentado contener con todas sus fuerzas.

— Ya te lo he dicho — repone forzando una sonrisa ladeada — lo peor que ronda por aquí es Kreacher y si tengo suerte alguno de los calzones viejos de mi madre hará el trabajo duro por mí.

Ella sonríe y frunce el ceño a la vez.

— Prométeme que intentarás mejorar tu relación con él.

— Ni lo sueñes.

— _Él_ sabe mucho, Sirius. Un _elfo_ puede contradecir a su amo aunque luego se autocastigue. — explica con los restos de lágrimas brillando en los ojos. Y aunque tiene deseos de decirle que no le importa ya que está cansado de obedecer órdenes y ser preso del hogar que toda su vida detestó, no puede más que asentir, porque quiere que Hermione vuelva a su habitación.

— De acuerdo. Ahora vete a tu cuarto — le apremia.

Ella lo mira con los ojos marrones entristecidos y asiente aplicadamente. Gira sobre los talones y pasa a su lado en dirección a la puerta.

_Deberías hacer algo, Pardfoot amigo, antes de perderla._

_No._

Hermione casi ha alcanzado la puerta y la voz de James suena con mayor fuerza.

_Un beso de despedida._

_No._

Se detiene un momento con la mano en el picaporte, como esperando que algo suceda.

_Se irá, Padfoot, y con suerte algún muchacho sabrá enamorarla. En cambio tú te quedarás y la recordarás por siempre._

Maldice por lo bajo y la coge por un brazo; de un movimiento casi fluido la pega a su cuerpo y le besa. No pretende asustarla y la retiene con ambas manos a la cintura, en un agarre suave y casto, porque quiere que de algún modo ella entienda que él _no_ es un pedófilo, que disfruta al tiempo que aborrece todas las caricias y los roces. Porque no es morbo lo que ella le provoca, si no amor como jamás ha conocido por otra mujer. _¿Por qué tú, entre todas?_

Esa parte que por lo general representa Moony en su mente se mantiene en silencio, no sabe que opinar.

¿Qué es lo que se le dice a un hombre que ha perdido _casi_ todo cuanto ha tenido y que finalmente ha obtenido algo que jamás ha conocido?

_Nada._

Hermione por el contrario solloza contra sus labios y se prende a sus hombros como naufrago a salvavidas. Con desesperación enreda los dedos en su cabello negro y Sirius comprende que ella teme no volver a verlo. Le lame los labios, porque desea explorar por última vez aquella dulce cavidad y la acaricia como ningún hombre sabrá hacerlo, disfrutando con alma de merodeador besar sus labios con maestría, asegurándose que aunque no pueda tenerla ella siempre lo recuerde.

Ésta vez es Hermione la que abandona sus labios y le besa la silueta de la mandíbula bajando por el cuello hasta esconder el rostro en el hueco contra su hombro. Le huele y él no se queda atrás; sus manos viajan con dirección propia bajo la blusa acariciando su espalda, bajando por la cintura hasta las caderas, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y todas y cada una de sus curvas, pero tiene cuidado de no bajar por los muslos porque no desea sobrepasarse como la última vez.

Vuelve a besarle con determinación, declarándose amo y señor de sus labios; la muerde y exige que responda, porque tendrá que afrontar meses de absoluta soledad hasta volver a verla. Ella gime con los labios abiertos y su suave lengua en posesión de Sirius y él sabe que no podrá contenerse luego.

Casi con dolor físico se separa y no necesita explicarle más. Sabe que sus ojos brillan con la advertencia de que no será un hombre bueno y que más le vale marcharse ahora. Pero ella duda, y eso le fascina, aunque también le asusta, porque _no tendrá_ cómo detenerse si ella decide dar _el_ paso final.

— Será mejor que vayas, Hermione. — le advierte de modo tajante.

Ella baja la mirada avergonzada como dolida y asiente. Quiere explicarle que _terminará_ de sepultarlo vivo si le permite tomarlo _todo_ de ella y que no está seguro que ella comprenda la seriedad del asunto. Que no volverá a ser virgen y él _jamás_ podrá olvidarla si lo hace, si prueba su joven cuerpo.

Está decidido a dejarla partir y es por eso que no la detiene. La observa con entereza alejarse y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Entonces se desmorona.

**.**

Ya es la hora, parados en el vestíbulo y con sus baúles listos, los muchachos aguardan por salir. Molly está regañando por algo a los gemelos y él aprovecha para hacerle señas a Harry, le entrega los espejos y le advierte de no abrirlos frente a la señora Weasley porque está seguro de que no le gustará. Pero no cuenta con que Hermione lo vea, frunza el ceño y se acerque.

Molly coge a Harry en un abrazo maternal y él aprovecha para apartarse.

— Sirius — le llama Hermione y lo abraza con fuerza sin importarle que la vean. Le deposita un beso en la mejilla y se aleja. Nadie lo ha visto y tampoco que importe mucho, todos temen por ellos, no sería un gesto fuera de lugar.

Es el momento, Harry vuelve a mirarlo y la voz se le atraganta en la garganta, porque es el hijo que nunca tuvo y el amigo que perdió muy pronto.

— Cuídate — le dice escuetamente forzando una sonrisa y le empuja suavemente fuera de la casa.

Las puertas se cierran y lo apartan.

_Ellos_ se han marchado y no sabe cuándo volverá a verlos.

**.**

No tiene idea de cómo ha ocurrido, pero Harry está convencido de que Sirius está en peligro mortal. Ha intentado refrenarle, serenarlo y pensar con frialdad el asunto. No es que ella no tema por Sirius ¡Por favor, lo ama! No es eso, es que simplemente hay cosas que _no encajan_ y su fría lógica le asegura que existen otras maneras de averiguarlo _sin utilizar _la chimenea de Umbrige.

Pero no insiste, tiene suficiente con su propio temor como para poder enfrentar con razonamientos a Harry.

Es un golpe seco en el pecho y termina a merced de Malfoy y su pandilla de inadaptados.

Se retuerce en los brazos de Millicent y cada segundo que pasa le espanta más, tanto que improvisa brutalmente una historia que los lleva a un punto muerto, uno donde Grap le llama _"Hermy"_ y los centauros secuestran a Umbrigde por llamarles _híbridos_.

Pero para aquel momento, _el importante_, han viajado al ministerio para encontrar que después de todo Sirius no está allí y ella siente deseos de llorar de la alegría… hasta que aparecen los mortífagos. Todo es caos y entre tanta locura se han separado. Los atacan sin piedad, están acorralados, un mortífago pretende dar la voz de aviso y ella lo deja mudo; pero actúa sin pensar lo que hace, segura de que _no puede _atacarle sin voz, y ya no puede sentir más que un fuerte latigazo darle de lleno en la espalda.

Todo pierde sentido y la realidad se desvanece ante sus ojos.

Lo último que puede pensar es en Harry y el ferviente deseo de que sobreviva.

**.**

No estaban haciendo nada en particular, Moony había ido para que no se lamiera las heridas en soledad como un perro lastimado y él se lo agradecía. El _patronus_ de Kingsley es corto y preciso. _"Los están atacando… Departamento de misterios"_

Moony no se interpone y de haberlo hecho lo habría mandado a volar. Siente el rostro crispado y la sangre encolerizada por su cuerpo. No les lleva mucho tiempo llegar y al abrir la puerta en compañía de Tonks, Ojoloco y Kingsley enfrentan una imagen de lo peor, diez mortífagos tienen a Harry y Neville en su poder.

Tonks es la primera en moverse y el caos se desata a su paso.

Las maldiciones vuelan por todos lados y él vuelve a sentirse vivo, tiene pánico por los muchachos y es finalmente libre. Ve la intención de Dolohov antes de poder hacer algo para defenderse, pero allí está Harry hinchándole de orgullo y salvándole el pellejo.

_Toma la profecía y vete —_ le urge, ha visto a Bellatrix y los quiere lejos.

La enfrenta, porque jamás le ha temido a Voldemort y menos a un títere como ella. La varita le quema en las manos de la velocidad con la que salen los hechizos, pero no le importa. Puede notar el bullicio a su alrededor y los mortífagos gritar algo sobre Dumbledore.

Su prima falla, la imbécil después de todo no es capaz de darle en el pecho y él se siente renovado, no importa el paso del tiempo ni los años de confinamiento, su habilidad sigue allí latente y lo único que quiere es asegurarse que Harry y Hermione estén a salvo. Le tira algún comentario para enfurecerla y hacerla perder puntería cuando ella vuelve a atacarle, sabe que es demasiado tarde para defenderse en cuanto oye las voces detrás del velo llamarle, salvo una que le grita, le advierte.

_¡Hazte a un lado, Padfoot, idiota!_

No necesita mayor comprensión y sin dudarlo se echa a un costado. Bellatrix maldice con furia y se aleja corriendo de allí.

— _¡Yo maté a Sirius Black, mi querido primo se ha reunido con tu padre, Potter! — _le grita al pasar y Harry lo busca con desesperación. Sirius no puede mover las piernas y no entiende que el hechizo le ha dado en los pies hasta ése momento. Su varita ha caído muy lejos y no tiene otra opción que gritarle, pero el bullicio es muy fuerte como para que su ahijado lo oiga.

El rostro de Harry se contrae de pena y furia, sin dudarlo le sigue los pasos.

Está por convertirse en perro cuando Dumbledore aparece a su lado y le devuelve la movilidad.

— Harry — le avisa Sirius aún agitado — Dumbledore, Harry se ha ido detrás de Bellatrix.

El mago asiente.

— Busca a los demás Sirius, mantenlos a salvo.

_Podría_ intentar hacerle caso, pero Harry está en peligro mortal y prefiere ni pensar en los demás. _Se lo prometí a James, prometí que cuidaría de Harry sin importar el cómo_. Se pone de pie decidido ayudar a su ahijado y cruzando los dedos por Hermione. Le sigue los pasos y cuando pretende coger el pasillo la nada se materializa frente a él impidiéndole el paso. No importa cuánto intenta apartar el mural invisible de Dumbledore, no logra atravesarlo.

No necesita llamar a Remus, él lo sigue en cuanto lo ve correr desapareciendo por la misma puerta que entraron. No les lleva mucho tiempo encontrar la sala de los cerebros y la imagen allí es inmensamente peor de lo que esperaban. Ron empujaba a su hermana con expresión ausente en el rostro y tanto Luna, Ginny y Hermione yacían inconscientes en el piso.

_No puede ser…_

Más rápido de lo que creyó alguna vez moverse, llega hasta Hermione y le apoya la varita en el pecho.

— _¡Ennervate!_ — pero ella no reacciona, su cuerpo actúa como si estuviera unido a la varita y desde ese punto se alza para caer como títere sin cuerdas en sus brazos. Intentando no perder el control de la situación la alza hasta esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello. _No me hagas esto_. Le busca el pulso a oído y casi muere de alegría cuando escucha el suave _pum pum_ de su corazón. — Esta viva. — dice casi sin voz.

Moony asiente con seriedad. Despiertan a los muchachos y Sirius arregla los huesos rotos de Ginny, mientras Remus hace lo mismo con Luna. No pueden hacer mucho por Ron más que ponerlo a dormir sobre una camilla flotante.

Se alejan de allí y las imágenes parecen sacadas de una película de terror _muggle_, hay sangre y destrozos por doquier.

Voldemort ha poseído a Harry y Moony lo sostiene para impedirle hacer algo al respecto.

— Podrías matarlo intentando salvarlo — le dice Dumbledore mientras observa a Harry batallar desde dentro contra Voldemort. Se inclina sobre el muchacho y le susurra algo al oído.

De algún modo, Harry lo logra y Sirius se funde en un abrazo con él. Siente al muchacho llorar contra su hombro y lo coge con mayor ímpetu.

— Eres más valiente y fuerte que cualquier otra persona que conozca. — le asegura.

**.**

_Eres un hombre libre._

Aun así lo primero que hace es salir a comprar un porta retrato al Londres _muggle_, le ha costado una vida hacerlo, pero considera que es lo apropiado, porque casi ha sufrido dos pérdidas capaces de destruirlo por culpa del saco de ratas muertas que tiene por elfo.

— Kreacher — lo llama al entrar y como es habitual la alimaña no responde — ¡Como no aparezcas dejaré de esperar que te ahogues en el tanque de agua caliente y te ahorcaré con mis propias manos, Kreacher!

Y aparece, porque está loco de remate y es un cretino.

— ¿Me llamaba, amo Sirius? — pregunta y se inclina insultándole, definitivamente es el recuerdo parlante de porqué abandonó la casa en un principio — Ya levántate. Toma, ponle lo que desees dentro, una foto de mi repugnante madre con bigotes o un calzón viejo. Me da igual.

Kreacher lo mira sin comprender y desconfianza.

— ¿El amo le ha dado un obsequio a Kreacher? — Sirius suspira con irritación. Lo último que desea es hacer feliz al elfo, pero sabe que tiene que ponerle un freno a sus ataques de _elfo libre_.

— Si, Kreacher, el amo te ha dado un obsequio, en el altillo encontrarás todas las fotos que aún no he tirado, coge la que más te guste y deshazte de las demás ¿Lo has entendido?

Espera el berrinche, el pataleo similar al que le dio cuando intentó liberarlo dos años atrás. Pero no lo hace, inclina su espantosa cabeza hasta rozar el suelo con la nariz _y sin murmurar ni una sola vez_.

— Como el amo ordene.

**.**

Decide bajar a la cocina porque no puede dormir, lleva menos de veinticuatro horas en Grimmauld Place y el corazón aún le late de modo violento al recordar sus labios contra la mejilla de Sirius al pasar por la puerta de entrada. Lo ha extrañado tanto que está segura la adrenalina es lo que no le permite dormirse de una buena vez. El cuarto de Sirius se encuentra abierto y se asoma silenciosamente por él.

— No deberías salir con esas pintas de tu habitación — comenta una voz grave.

Sirius está recostado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, iluminado por la luz de una solitaria vela, y las piernas cruzadas. Tiene un libro abierto en las manos y marcadas ojeras.

— Lo siento, creí que estarían durmiendo — contesta avergonzada. El corazón aletea peligrosamente en el pecho y las manos le sudan, se ve más atractivo que nunca.

— Bromeaba, Hermione — le dice con una sonrisa cansada y poniéndose de pie — de todos modos ya iba a dormir.

Se ve más estilizada pero nada de otro mundo, aunque para él signifique la diferencia entre _poder_ resistirse y _querer_ hacerlo.

La ecuación es simple y eso no significa que _no_ siga teniendo problemas para resolverla _correctamente_.

_Eres un desgraciado_.

Tiene todos los componentes necesarios para _definitivamente_ dar por finalizado el razonamiento; es una _niña_ — al menos para él, que tiene treinta y seis _largos_ años —, _no_ es competencia alguna en la materia para mujeres _maduras_ y por _casualidad_ no es su hija; entonces ¿Por qué demonios la encuentra total y _deliciosamente_ apetecible para acabar desnuda en su habitación? _Porque eres un maldito enfermo retorcido._

Llega hasta su lado decidido a cerrar la puerta, pero ella lo coge del brazo en un agarre suave y dubitativo.

— No es necesario — le dice y pone un pie dentro de la habitación.

_Sí_ que lo es, debe ser cuidadoso cuando está a solas con ella porque ha notado que es entonces cuando no puede controlarse.

— Hermione…

Pero ella da otro paso y él puede ver la fiera determinación en sus ojos antes de pasar los brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo.

— Realmente temí por ti — le susurra con voz temblorosa al oído.

Y nuevamente _podría_ intentar resistirse, pero el calor de su cuerpo es justo lo que él necesita para conseguir un poco de paz entre las heridas que las pérdidas le han ocasionado y es por esa razón que le rodea la cintura con sus brazos y la atrae a sí.

— Ha sido una locura, casi los pierdo, a ti y a Harry. — murmura apoyando los labios en su frente, oliéndole y relajándose.

Ella asiente suavemente y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

— Habría valido la pena si tú hubieras corrido peligro.

No lo habría valido, y Sirius está seguro que preferiría morir mil veces antes de verlos morir a ellos.

Hermione se pone de puntillas y le besa la barbilla logrando que Sirius suspire, como rindiéndose ante _algo,_ e incline el rostro, de modo que sus cálidos y fuertes labios envuelven su boca en un beso lleno de entrega y reencuentro. La lengua de Sirius acaricia el filo de sus dientes superiores antes de rodear _casi_ con parsimonia la propia. El corazón le late de prisa mientras una de aquellas manos le sujeta la cintura y la otra le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar.

Enreda los dedos en el cabello negro y le busca con mayor ímpetu, consumida por el deseo de sentirlo perdiendo el control; pero él no responde, sigue besándola plácidamente, saboreando con esmero sus labios. Sin apuros ni zozobra. Dispuesto a disfrutarla con pericia y dedicación.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado y tampoco le importa, pero sí ha notado que la puerta ahora se encuentra cerrada y que están a tan solo dos pasos de la cama.

Las manos de Hermione le acarician el rostro, bajan por su cuello y se pierden en sus musculosos brazos. Vuelve a abrazarlo y suspira, porque quiere conocer la madurez _solo_ con él.

Ella se revuelve entre sus brazos y él sabe lo que aquello significa. Lo ha vivido muchas veces en su adolescencia como para no notarlo, pero sabe que no estaría bien acceder y con un último roce de labios se separa. La observa unos minutos y sonríe de lado, como lo habría hecho a los diecisiete años; tiene los ojos brillosos, las mejillas acaloradas y los labios tanto hinchados como enrojecidos.

Supone que él debe estar igual porque siente el cabello revuelto, la sangre hirviendo y la boca palpitarle.

— Ven aquí — le dice y se deja caer en la cama. Hermione se ruboriza furiosamente y sonríe mientras se acomoda sobre él. Sirius la abraza y apoya el mentón en su cabeza.

No hablan, porque no hay nada por decir. Nada que ya no lo sepan.

_Como el hecho de que NO deberías estar haciendo lo que haces._

De vez en cuando él le besa la cabellera y ella los labios. Por momentos Hermione suspira y él cierra los ojos, sintiendo paz.

La ama, no puede ni quiere negárselo; está dormida entre sus brazos y entiende que no puede vivir sin ella, ya no. Con un suave beso la despierta y Hermione abre los ojos desconcertada.

— Deberías ir a dormir — le dice algo divertido y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

_No tienes veinte años._

Ella asiente y le dedica una mirada profunda antes de perderse detrás de su puerta.

**.**

— ¿Has dormido mejor estos días? — le pregunta Moony, quizás _tendría_ que contarle que hace más de cinco noches Hermione golpea la puerta de su habitación y se acurruca a su lado con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro que él se encarga de besar por horas. A lo mejor, _debe_ confesarle que la noche pasada ha estado a un palmo de quitarle la blusa y lamerle los senos pero que ha frenado justo en el momento exacto para avisarle que mejor debía irse a su habitación. Tal vez, _sería prudente_ decirle que su cama huele a ella.

Pero se encoge de hombros, no está listo para discutir con Moony_ otra vez,_ se irá de misión con Tonks, y él hará lo propio en menos de veinte minutos.

— No quiero hablar de ello — responde cortante.

Remus _quiere_ replicar, tiene una ceja alzada y se ha quedado con la taza de café a medio camino, pero los muchachos entran en la cocina y Hermione va detrás.

Harry le palmea el hombro al pasar por su lado y Hermione le sonríe suavemente.

_Maldición._

No quería que despertara tan temprano, prefería marcharse y no ver su rostro al enterarse de que él _ya no estaba allí._ Piensa en ponerse de pie e irse de una buena vez, porque no es sólo ella, sino Harry, y está seguro que el muchacho no querrá cooperar, cuando Moony niega con el rostro.

— _Deben_ saber. — dice calmadamente.

— ¿Qué debemos saber? — pregunta Harry con desconfianza.

Sirius les enfrenta sabiendo que no tiene salida. Solo le basta una mirada para entender que ellos sospechan abiertamente sus intenciones. _Cómo no._

Suspira profundamente y se deja caer en la silla, rendido.

— Me voy. — contesta.

Harry se cruza de brazos y Hermione frunce los labios.

— Voy contigo. — declara rotundamente Harry.

— Ni hablar. Es demasiado riesgoso. — le corta rotundamente.

Hermione da un paso hacia él con ojos preocupados y no debería haberlo hecho, porque Ron tiene una ceja alzada y Harry la mira con el ceño fruncido. Remus, su rostro no muestra alteración alguna.

— ¿A dónde irás? — pregunta casi con enfado.

Él le dedica una mirada exasperada.

— Debo vigilar a unos _posibles_ mortífagos — contesta con irritación — ahora que lo saben, debo irme.

No quiere despedirse porque toda su vida a odiado hacerlo, asique les lanza una última mirada y sale por la puerta. Escucha a Harry gritar su nombre y como sale corriendo detrás de él, pero es tarde, ya ha desaparecido.

**.**

Resulta que al final sí eran mortífagos y el sólo decide seguirlos porque hay algo en su comportamiento _esa_ noche que no le cierra. Para cuando llega están jugando con los _muggles_ como si fueran títeres, golpeándolos contra las paredes y lanzándolos por el aire. Los gritos de la mujer son terroríficos, pero no le impiden pensar con claridad, debe encargarse de distraer la atención de uno de los dos mortífagos en orden de atacar al segundo y está a punto de hacerlo cuando el más robusto coge en brazos a un bebé que había pasado totalmente desapercibido entre los gritos. _No…_

Entonces actúa por impulso, ataca desde su posición al que está haciendo levitar a la mujer y no verifica si ha dado en el blanco, de un movimiento de varita la puerta de la casa vuela en pedazos y sobresalta al otro mortífago que tiene al bebe cogido por un pie. El hombre se defiende con vehemencia y Sirius no puede atacarlo con comodidad porque aquel sujeto despreciable utiliza al niño como escudo y él duda los efectos que pueda tener el más simple de los hechizos sobre la criatura. Esquiva un maleficio mortal lanzándose contra el suelo y es entonces cuando el mortífago sale huyendo de la casa, pero se ha llevado al bebé y él no puede permitirlo.

Le sigue la pista, sabe que es un principiante porque comete un error garrafal, no se deshace del niño y por ley mágica _no puede_ desaparecerse; eso no evita que se meta en una chimenea y viaje, pero Sirius le oye y lo sigue en cuanto puede. Le lleva su tiempo pero lo encuentra merodeando cerca de la guarida de Fenrir Greyback y es entonces cuando logra reducirlo.

No lo ha matado porque Dumbledore le ha pedido que no se convierta en asesino, pero no le han faltado ganas.


	3. No tienes remedio

**3. No tienes remedio.**

Siete.

Siete es el número mágico más poderoso, pero también son los días que _él_ lleva fuera. No tiene con quién hablar y duda que Ginny pueda entender la complejidad de sus sentimientos.

Ha invertido toda la mañana en la biblioteca buscando algún libro que valiera la pena leer, algo que la mantenga ocupada, _algo que le permita no pensar_. No ha sido acertado, después de todo, escuchar detrás de la puerta junto a Harry y Ron la conversación entre el señor y la señora Weasley la mañana pasada. Aparentemente los _posibles_ mortífagos habían salido a divertirse a costa de una familia muggle y _alguien_ habría intentado detenerlos, para cuando llegaron los aurors la casa había sido destrozada, un mortífago estaba inconsciente y los muggles habían sido afectados por fuertes contusiones y leves fracturas.

Pero no había rastros de Sirius ni del _bebé_ del matrimonio.

Vuelve a la habitación de los muchachos y se deja caer junto a Harry.

— ¿Dónde estará? — pregunta molesto.

Hermione no necesita que le aclare nada porque ella se hace esa misma pregunta, no entiende porqué Sirius no le ha dicho nada y comienza a preguntarse si volverá a verlo alguna vez.

Está por contestarle que no lo sabe, pero que está segura de que no le ha ocurrido nada — _aunque le cueste trabajo creerlo_ —, cuando oyen la puerta de la calle abrirse en el piso inferior. Como todas las veces que los visitantes aparecen, se quedan en silencio y se ponen de pie. El corazón se le acelera y debe controlarse para no salir corriendo _antes_ de Harry.

— ¡Oh, Sirius! Han visto la casa destrozada y temíamos que tú… — chilla la señora Weasley.

— Lo sé, Molly, he logrado sal… — alcanza a oírle hablar antes de que los gritos comiencen.

— _¡TÚ ENGENDRO, HIJO DE LA COCHAMBRE, VERGÜENZA DE MI FAMILIA…!_

Harry se tropieza con la colcha y sale corriendo escaleras abajo, seguido por Hermione y Ron. _Está vivo_. El corazón le late dolorosamente y siente un nudo en la garganta que le impide respirar con normalidad. Harry frena en el descanso de las escaleras, junto a la primera cabeza de elfos y observa a Sirius cerrar con fuerza la cortina que oculta a su madre, Hermione no logra detenerse a tiempo y choca contra él.

Harry lo abraza cálidamente y Sirius le palmea la espalda.

— No habrás pensado que no vendría a despedirme de ti antes de que te marches, ¿verdad? — bromea al separarse y Hermione no puede resistir abrazarlo también.

— Me alegra que estés vivo, Sirius — le dice y su corazón bombea con fuerza cuando él le devuelve el gesto. Sabe que la señora Weasley está allí, como también sus amigos, pero no le importa.

— Ya, Hermione, que lo asfixiaras — suelta Ron y ella se desprende coloreada.

— Lo siento, es que con los chicos oímos que las cosas no habían salido bien y temíamos…

La señora Weasley le pasa un brazo por los hombros y la atrae en un gesto maternal.

— Está bien, Hermione, todos nos preocupamos. Ahora, suban a su habitación que Dumbledore llegará en cualquier momento para una reunión, Sirius, deberé pedirte que bajes a la cocina, orden de Albus.

— Yo también quiero saber qué ocurrió — dice Harry, pero por alguna extraña razón Sirius frunce el ceño.

— Vete arriba, Harry, ya te contaré todo más tarde.

Y aunque la señora Weasley hace un gesto de desaprobación no dice nada y Harry se relaja.

— Estaremos esperándote.

**.**

Cumple, porque no le queda otra alternativa, y les cuenta a los muchachos lo ocurrido. Hermione se ve más calmada y Harry tiene el mismo brillo de fascinación que tenía James cuando le contó cómo había mandado al demonio a su padre y se había ido. Contesta sus preguntas y se marcha, porque está destrozado y le duele todo el cuerpo.

— Buen día, pensé que no despertarías jamás — bromea Tonks con una taza en mano y _El Profeta vespertino_ en la otra. — Molly te ha dejado un poco del almuerzo sobre la mesada.

_Perfecto._ Coge el plato y se mete una porción inmensa de tarta cuando entran los muchachos.

— Oye, ¿Recuerdas a Mary, la chica que entregó tus papeles en el ministerio cuando te declararon inocente? Me ha mandado a decir que si el sábado no tienes planes pases por su departamento a cenar. — le dice y vuelve la vista al periódico — Al parecer has sido _bastante _agradable en tus últimas visitas. Le he dicho que probablemente estarías más interesado en su madre que en ella.

No puede evitar mirar a Hermione y entiende que está en un gran problema, porque frunce los labios y alza la barbilla con orgullo antes de marcharse de allí. _Justo lo que necesito._

— Gracias. — suspira y finge no oír las risitas de Ron y Harry.

Tonks sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

— No hay de qué. — se queda en silencio y luego algo parece causarle gracia — Eres muy popular, _primo._

**.**

Golpea tres veces su puerta y espera. Ella abre de un tirón, muy seria y cautelosa.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — pregunta con fingida indiferencia y Sirius sonríe de modo insolente, tal como lo haría de tener dieciséis años intentando conseguir una cita.

— Me preguntaba si serías tan amable de ayudarme, Hermione. — repone con voz jovial y los ojos grises brillando. _Por supuesto_ que puede, la pregunta es si se le dan las malditas ganas.

Lo mira con declarado fastidio y se cruza de brazos. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Ella puede ser muy joven, muy inexperta y estar enamorada como una idiota de él, pero eso queda absurdamente obsoleto contra su orgullo femenino y amor propio. Se siente realmente ridícula, creyendo que el amor es lo que lo impulsa a besarla _aunque esté mal_, arriesgándolo _todo_ por él, _soportando_ las miradas de Remus Lupin y enfrentando a sus propios padres. Pero al parecer él no es más que Padfoot, el muchacho arrogante e irresponsable que recuerda el profesor Snape, alguien capaz de _morrearse_ con una niña por la emoción de transgredir las reglas sociales.

Pero está allí, recostado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo peligrosamente. Esa aura arrebatadora innata de los Black brilla en su mayor esplendor, y no hace más que enviar — de cierto modo — su _inexorable decisión_ de apartarse a tomar sol.

Está furiosa, no necesita que se lo diga, basta con echarle una mirada y él se siente más que nunca Padfoot, sonriéndole como lo haría antes de llevársela a la cama. No tiene en claro porqué ha ido a buscarla, pero el merodeador que lleva dentro se encarga de la situación.

— ¿Y bien? Sólo te tomará un minuto — agrega divertido.

Hermione le dedica una mirada de abierta hostilidad.

— De acuerdo. — contesta presa de los celos. Y Sirius sabe lo son capaces de hacer en una mujer, sin importar edad.

Le sonríe de lado y gira sobre los talones, siente el corazón marcar un ritmo seguro y ansioso. La escucha seguirle hasta su habitación como un animal al matadero y entra en ella con la barbilla en alto, frunciendo los labios. _Sirius, no lo hagas._

Cierra la puerta con cuidado y se recuesta sobre ella. Hermione lo mira un momento, es sólo una fracción de segundo, pero eso basta para que él entienda que tan complicada es su situación. Ella frunce levemente las cejas, no en un gesto de enfado, sino de rendición y afloja la presión de los labios; de todos modos son sus ojos los que hacen la diferencia. Se abren, como lo haría un reloj al marcar las doce, exponiéndolo _todo, _y Sirius está seguro que la inmensidad del universo podría entrar en aquellos ojos marrones. No necesita que ella le diga absolutamente nada, lo descubre por su cuenta, como lo ha hecho toda la vida.

Hermione traga en grueso y los ojos se le humedecen.

— No tengo tiempo, Sirius, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Él se acerca a ella y la toma por los brazos con cuidado. Hermione rehúye su mirada y respira con dificultad.

— ¿Sabes lo que es ser libre después de catorce años de prisión? ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente poder entrar al ministerio como un hombre libre? — pregunta.

Hermione enfrenta su mirada y se siente como una niña siendo regañado por su padre. Sirius la mira con tranquila seriedad y su tono de voz es de profunda paciencia. Ella niega, porque no sabe nada de lo que él le habla; no tiene treinta y seis años, no ha enfrentado a Voldemort más de una vez y no ha tenido que soportar perder a dos grandes amigos por una errónea conclusión suya. No puede imaginar sus pesares ni comprenderlo en lo más mínimo, porque no ha pagado doce años en compañía de mortífagos desquiciados y dementores a punto de perder la razón y consumida por el dolor. No sabe lo que él atraviesa, porque no le suceden cosas que _no deberían _ocurrirle con alguien que podría ser su hijo. Sólo tiene dieciséis años y ha tenido que batallar contra las artes oscuras desde que puso un pie en el castillo, ha tenido que soportar el desprecio de muchos por ser hija de muggles. Considera como algo más que un hermano, una parte de ella, a alguien que por una profecía está destinado a matar o morir y a veces no puede dormir por temor a perderlo. Tiene tantos miedos e inseguridades que siente que no merece ser una bruja y con dieciséis años ama, como jamás creyó que llegaría a hacerlo, a alguien que bien podría ser su padre.

— Es como volver a nacer y la alegría es tan inmensa que todo parece maravilloso, sin importar que no lo sea, y logra que resultes sugerente con alguna mujer, cuyo rostro no recuerdo, aunque no fuera tu intención.

Ella asiente en silencio.

Sirius le sostiene la barbilla con una mano y la obliga a mirarlo. Los ojos le brillan con la anticipación de lo inevitable y sabe que ella lo ha entendido. _Sirius, tiene dieciséis años…_

Inclina el rostro lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros y ella cierra los ojos. La besa y no le da tiempo a nada antes de lamerle los labios con imperiosa necesidad. Disfruta de su suavidad, besándole y cogiéndolo todo de ellos. La necesita como jamás ha necesitado a otra mujer y no elude provocarle con la lengua, regalándole su propio aroma y sabor.

Gime al sentir la vehemencia en sus caricias, las manos vagan sin restricción por su cuerpo y le cuesta trabajo razonar. Lo siente omnipresente en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, y no puede evitar besarlo con hambre, porque vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por él si a cambio puede deleitarse con su sabor mentolado y bañarse en su aroma masculino e invasivo. Sirius ladea el rostro y lame todo a su paso, alterando sus hormonas y haciéndola desear cosas que no termina de comprender. Siente una de sus grandes manos subir por su abdomen, pasando la cintura, hasta llegar a la base de su seno y acariciarlo quitándole el aliento. Vuelve a gemir y se retuerce contra él, pidiendo más contacto y calor. Pero él la coge con suavidad de la cintura y la obliga a apartarse lo suficiente como para poder mover los labios con libertad.

— ¿Entiendes que eres libre de irte, Hermione? — pregunta. Debe hacerlo, necesita que ella entienda que ésta vez él no se detendrá, porque ha perdido los escrúpulos y por el momento le importa una mierda que ella sea menor de edad y el un degenerado. Ha estado cerca de morir tantas veces que lamentaría hacerlo sin haberla amado al menos una noche.

— Lo sé — contesta en un murmullo suave.

Pero insiste, nunca ha sido de dar rodeos y no empezará ahora. La mira con los ojos brillando y absoluta sinceridad.

— Te haré el amor y _dudo_ poder detenerme luego. — declara con voz ronca y ella siente como el corazón amenaza con salirse del pecho y una sensación de vértigo que acaba en su intimidad.

No tiene palabras y le besa para hacerle entender que eso es justamente lo que desea.

Él ladea el rostro y se sumerge nuevamente entre sus labios, descubriendo nuevas maneras de volverla loca y revolucionar sus alertadas hormonas. Sus manos le recorren la espalda por debajo de la blusa, impidiéndole deliciosamente cualquier escape y Hermione entiende que aquella habilidad es algo que él lleva en la sangre. Lo busca, le acaricia el fuerte pecho y pasa los brazos por sus hombros, apegando aún más sus cuerpos. Él la embiste suave y rítmicamente, depositando, toque a toque, descargas eléctricas en su bajo vientre y acelerándole el ritmo cardíaco hasta sentir su entrepierna palpitante, deseándolo por completo.

Abandona sus labios porque siente el deseo imperioso de probar el sabor de su piel suave hasta embriagarse de su aroma dulce. Le acaricia el abdomen arrugando la blusa por debajo del pecho, mientras realiza un camino descendiente por su cuello, pasando la clavícula hasta llegar a la base de sus jóvenes y modestos senos. Vuelve a sus labios porque no quiere darle tiempo de avergonzarse y ella se remueve entre sus brazos otra vez, gimiendo suavemente su nombre y llevándolo a la locura.

Posee sus labios con dominante destreza y comienza un camino ascendente con las manos sobre sus costados, descubriendo poco a poco la sensible piel oculta por la blusa, hasta quitársela por la cabeza. La observa por un momento y siente las mejillas ardiendo. Vuelve a sus labios arrebatándole el aire y Hermione descubre que de algún modo han terminado contra la pared. Él la avasalla y la acaricia con manos hábiles, demostrándole porqué bien podría ser padre. Con manos débiles tira del borde de la sudadera y se la quita despeinándole el cabello negro, descubriendo su pecho fuerte.

Vuelve a sus brazos y lo siente latente entre sus piernas, embistiéndola con deliciosa maestría. ¿Cómo jamás podría sentir deseos de intimidad con otra persona después de pasar por él? Tiene treinta y seis años y por primera vez se alegra de ello, porque aunque no tiene experiencia para compararlo está segura que nadie de veinte años podría moverse, acariciar y besar como él lo hace. Abandona sus labios y baja por su cuello hasta sus senos. Con una caricia lo libera de su prisión y lo roza lánguidamente, Hermione suelta un gemido y le coge con fuerza del cabello.

Ella mueve las caderas con impaciencia y él sonríe contra la blanquecina piel. No es que _no _esté relamiéndose como un perro, o que su dolorosa erección no le esté apurando, pero ante todo es un caballero y ella es por _obviedad _virgen y si cabe la posibilidad de evitarle dolor lo hará, aunque eso le cueste las bolas, porque es lo que corresponde ¿verdad? _Lo que corresponde es que dejes de meterle mano, pero aparentemente te importa una mierda._

Sube lentamente hasta llegar a la piel más oscura y la rodea con la lengua. Hermione sabe mucho mejor que cualquier otra mujer con la que se haya liado antes, _y eso que lo has hecho, tú, perro eternamente alzado. _Con deliberada rapidez, la despoja de su pantalón y el perro se relame al verla así, despeinada, sonrojada y prácticamente desnuda. Gime su nombre cuando le coge el pezón con los labios y pone su control a prueba, porque ningún hombre puede conservar la cordura después de oírla nombrarle de _ese modo_. Besa con pericia sus pechos y comienza a descender por su abdomen hasta alcanzar el comienzo de sus delineadas piernas. Ella suspira y le desprende del pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior.

Ni lenta ni perezosa libera su erección, que sale como un resorte a presión, y lo coge con ambas manos, tirando hacia atrás la _extra sensible_ piel que lo recubre.

Es como coger a mano limpia ese bicho raro _muggle _que James alguna vez le hizo tocar. Una energía fuerte le recorre todo el cuerpo y pierde el control por un momento, cuando ella vuelve a tirar en dirección contraria. No puede evitarlo, a mitad de camino hacia sus labios le muerde el cuello y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Su piel le arde, presa del fuego de sus caricias y duda resistir a Sirius.

Él ataca sus labios con vehemencia y la muerde en un arrebato de pasión desmedida. Siente sus manos tocarle un seno y acariciarle la parte interna del muslo hasta internarse entre sus pliegues, reduciéndola a un manojo de placer a punto de estallar, al tiempo que cuela dos dedos dentro de ella. El corazón le aletea dolorosamente y no puede contenerse más.

— _Te amo, Sirius _— gime.

Él la mira con los ojos oscurecidos y vuelve a besarla, con más ahínco de ser posible. La coge en brazos hasta llegar a la cama y la deposita allí. Con manos decididas le quita el sostén y su última prenda íntima.

Y puede ser un absoluto degenerado, pero allí la tiene, cumpliendo sus fantasías. Completamente desnuda, con los epicúreos pechos rebosando hacia un costado y su exquisito exceso de peso acumulado en las caderas. Se sonroja y eso la hace aún más apetecible.

Como un perro acechando a su presa se acomoda entre sus piernas y apoya su erección en la intimidad palpitante y húmeda de Hermione. Se mantiene allí, moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente y observando todos sus gestos, cada depresión en su ceño y labios; llevándola hasta el máximo su deseo.

Hermione exclama su nombre casi sin fuerza y es el momento. Con un movimiento fluido se sumerge en ella, rompiendo su _última_ barrera impetuosamente.

No pierde ni un detalle de como cierra los ojos y frunce el rostro en una mueca de placer incontenible.

— _¡Oh, Sirius! —_ gime y él… él se siente finalmente en casa.

— Eres única, Hermione.

Vuelve a sumergirse en ella y todo cobra sentido.

De pronto no importan las edades o lo políticamente incorrecto.

Todo se resume a ella, extasiada y a él, feliz.

_No tienes remedio, Padfoot._

**.**

Tres golpes firmes llaman a su puerta y él apenas puede abrir los ojos. Como si perseguir a un mortífago por tres días, y luchar contra él no fuera suficiente, ha hecho el amor con Hermione toda la noche y apenas puede entender quién es y dónde se encuentra.

Pero el visitante insiste y esta vez sí sabe _quién_ es, _dónde_ está y _qué ha hecho._

— ¡Sirius Black! — ruge contenido Moony al otro lado de la puerta — ¡Están buscando a Hermione por toda la maldita casa! ¡Despiértala antes de que Molly decida venir aquí, _perro maníaco_!

Está complicado, más que nunca, pero Hermione ha despertado y lo mira horrorizada, completamente desnuda y sosteniendo una media.

Se tapa el rostro con una mano, incrédulo.

— Dime que estás bromeando — dice y ella lo mira sin comprender — ¿Una media, entre todas tus prendas?

Hermione frunce el ceño y se pone de pie molesta.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! Disculpa que no tenga tanta experiencia como tú vistiéndome para abandonar la escena del crimen. — repone con mal genio.

Pero él lo encuentra divertido y la coge de un brazo sosteniendo en alto su sostén.

— Ven aquí — la atrae y le da un beso, mientras le coloca su prenda. — Ahora ésta sensual braga con huellitas de... gatos, no me llevo bien con ellos ¿sabes?

Se arrodilla y roza con los labios sus piernas. Hermione bufa con el ceño fruncido, tratando por todos los medios no rendirse a sus bromas.

— Deja de burlarte de mi ropa interior — le reprocha y Sirius le sonríe con un brillo juvenil en los ojos.

— Solo doy mi opinión de juez imparcial — repone y se encoge de hombros. Tiene el pelo revuelto y una postura arrogante de lo más seductora. — Supongo que esto ha de ser tu pantalón, jamás podría caber en algo tan pequeño.

Le estira la prenda y encuentra su ropa interior, se la coloca sin vergüenza y remueva las sábanas para descubrir su blusa blanca con bordado verde.

— Una palabra y buscaré a la señora Weasley ¿me oyes? — le advierte al ver la intención en sus ojos. Él reprime una sonrisa traviesa, digno de Padfoot y alza las manos.

Terminan de vestirse y él vuelve a besarle con verdadero ahínco, ladeando el rostro y alzándola en vilo.

— De acuerdo, vamos. — dice finalmente.

Abre la puerta y tira de Hermione hacia afuera.

**.**

De entre todas las cosas que Sirius ha hecho en su vida, ésta es probablemente la peor.

Remus hace recuento y está seguro que el único que habría encontrado aquello algo digno de un premio habría sido Prongs, pero porque él siempre fue tan irreverente como Padfoot. En cambio a él le había tocado ser la voz de la razón para los dos, hasta que había aparecido Lily, quitándole un peso de encima.

Ahora lo tiene allí, con esa sonrisa brillante que provocó el amor de muchas jóvenes en su época de merodeador y la mirada renovada. Es _obvio_ que ha tenido sexo hasta quedar agotado y _duda_ que nadie más no lo note.

Sabe que Nyphadora lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido y sus palabras de la noche pasada resuenan en su mente _"Sabrías de quién estoy enamorada si no estuvieras tan metido en sentir lástima de ti mismo"_, pero él tiene su propia cuota de merodeador y se siente como un lobo viejo en su compañía, porque mientras ella lo mira con amor y esperanza, él piensa la mejor manera de morir en alguna misión.

No quiere ni observar a Hermione, porque con sólo lanzarle una mirada a su cabello está seguro que ella ha tenido una noche tan movida como la de Sirius.

— Lo siento, me quedé dormida en la biblioteca — miente descaradísimamente.

— ¿Y cómo es que no te vi cuando busqué allí? — pregunta Ron escéptico.

Ella le lanza una mirada dubitativa.

— No lo sé, Ron, tal vez ya me había ido al baño.

Remus no piensa decir absolutamente nada, porque Molly tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y mira a Sirius con renovada desconfianza.

— ¿Y tú, qué has hecho que te ves tan…? — comienza la mujer, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Remus tiene un par, como _extasiado, joven, feliz, arrogantemente satisfecho_, pero es _Dora_ quien sale a salvarle el pellejo pulgoso de su amigo.

— …_agotado_. — suelta y alza una ceja dando a entender que puede ser muy torpe, pero no por eso deja de tener un agudo ojo de auror. — Vamos, con Remus no hemos dormido y muero de hambre. ¿Molly por casualidad has horneado esos bollitos de pastelera que tanto me gustan?

— Si, querida, vamos. — contesta y ahuyenta algún pensamiento negando con la cabeza.

El desayuno está delicioso, como todo lo que Molly suele cocinar y Remus intenta por todos los medios evitar prestar demasiada atención a otra cosa que no sea su conversación sobre Fenrir Greyback con Sirius. Su amigo tiene el ceño fruncido y el cabello le cae naturalmente sobre los ojos grises. Ha recuperado esa postura altiva y arrogante, pero elegante.

Tonks deja de jugar con la comida y lo mira de _ese _modo que hace que todo le resulte más complicado.

— Oye, Remus, debo hablar contigo…

— Lo siento, Tonks, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se pone de pie y coge la capa de viaje. Sirius lo mira con el ceño fruncido y él quiere marcharse antes de que Moony tome las riendas del asunto.

Porque se ha enamorado _y no es digno de ello._

**.**

Odia las despedidas y por la situación en la que están, odia especialmente ésta.

— Estaré más cerca de lo que crees — le dice al oído de Harry.

Su ahijado lo mira con ilusión y él le guiña un ojo.

No necesita saludar a Hermione, ya lo ha hecho durante horas y no es que se sienta especialmente orgulloso, pero en los tiempos oscuros en los que están viviendo le alegra tener un recuerdo feliz al cual aferrarse cuando las maldiciones vuelven de lado a lado.

Espera con las manos en los bolsillos que el tren arranque y saluda a los muchachos antes de perderlos de vista. No quiere mirar a Hermione porque sus ojos enrojecidos no hacen más que dificultar la separación.

Y aunque ella no lo sepa, él cuidará de sus espaldas todo el año y la observará en silencio, esperando jamás tener que revelar su ubicación.

**.**

No puede decir que no _supiera_ que algo estaba ocurriendo, Harry había pasado corriendo a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo y al cabo de un momento había pasado de vuelta, se veía preocupado y emocionado a la vez. Por curiosidad lo siguió hasta verlo perderse en el despacho de Dumbledore.

_Se llevará a Harry_. Pensó tratando de no preocuparse.

Volvió a su zona de patrulla y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando encontró a Ron, Ginny y Neville montando guardia en la sala multipropósito. Debía poner sobre aviso a los demás y la más cercana era Tonks.

_Con un demonio_.

Hermione junto a otra muchacha montaban guardia frente al despacho de Snivellus.

Logró poner sobre aviso a Tonks y volvió sobre sus pasos. No fue hasta una hora más tarde cuando se desató el caos. Había mortífagos en el séptimo piso y no se podía ver absolutamente nada, lo que no impidió que lograra encontrar a Moony, Tonks y Bill junto a los chicos Weasley y Neville.

Pronto batallaban a la entrada de la torre de Astronomía contra más mortífagos de los que podían contener, Neville había caído, no encontraba a Hermione por ningún lado y temía mirar al piso, donde yacían varios cuerpos ocultos por la oscuridad.

Fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que Harry salió entre los escombros del techo, gritando que se apartaran de su camino y entonces los mortífagos comenzaron la huida.

Logró alcanzarlo pero ya era tarde, los mortífagos habían huido y Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto.

No podía entenderlo todo, pero sabía que la realidad que había conocido hasta entonces había llegado a su fin. Remus estaba enamorado, como él, de una mujer muy joven y se sentía indigno de ella, aunque Tonks estuviera totalmente dispuesta a aceptarle con sus virtudes y su maldición. Bill Weasley ya no volvería a sonreír con su atractivo rostro destrozado. Y Harry…

Él ya no encontraría paz hasta matar a Voldemort, porque había perdido más de lo que podría soportar.


	4. Final

_Holaaaaaaaaa, bien, tengo dudas de mis posibilidades en estos días de poder actualizar y como ya lo tengo completo decidí subir todos los capítulos. Por lo tanto ya tienen el final y no hay más nada que escribir sobre esto. Espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones._

_Por cierto! Notarán que existen - a lo largo de la historia - dos o tres frases sacadas del libro de modo casi textual, por eso las dejo en cursiva, ya que toda la idea del fic fue intentar incluir a Sirius en él y ver qué sería de los últimos dos libros si él hubiera sobrevivido y se hubiera enamorado de Hermione._

Ahora si, h_asta la próxima!_

* * *

><p><strong>4. Final<strong>

_Ha crecido, James_ — piensa, porque viéndolo allí con los brazos en jarra decidido a no moverse entiende que está más lejos de ser un niño de lo que jamás fue.

— Ya, Harry, cuanto más tiempo perdamos será peor. — le dice y estira el brazo. Su ahijado lo mira rendido y se arranca unos cabellos.

Agrega el último ingrediente a la poción multijugos y Ojoloco sirve el contenido en siete copas. Todos se retuercen levemente hasta perder su apariencia.

— Aquí tienen ropa, y no se olviden de coger una jaula. — explica Moody.

Todos los falsos Harry se cambian entre bromas y Sirius puede apreciar como el verdadero frunce los labios avergonzado y finge un excesivo interés por su lechuza. Al cabo de unos minutos están listos y acomodados con sus respectivas parejas. Bill llevará a su prometida, Moony con su _esposa_, por supuesto, Arthur con Hermione, Ron con George, Moody con Dung, Hagrid con Harry y él con Fred.

Sabe que los mortífagos pensarán que será él o Moody quien saque a Harry de la casa y se siente más tranquilo al no llevarlo a él o Hermione.

— A la cuenta de tres — dice Ojoloco y al finalizar la cuenta regresiva se elevan en el aire, dejando muy atrás la casa de los tíos de Harry.

Lo único que lo mantiene sobre la escoba cuando las maldiciones le reciben es el puro reflejo. Esquiva la maldición asesina que Bellatrix le lanza y aturde a un mortífago que se le acerca por la izquierda. Siente a Fred lanzar hechizos de un lado al otro y toma el camino hacia la derecha, viendo de reojo a Hagrid en su vieja moto intentando dejar atrás a dos mortífagos.

Gira sobre su eje y vuelven al ojo de la tormenta, Avery se le escapa por los pelos y una muchacha no mucho mayor que Hermione le mira con la capucha caída y los ojos vedados. No puede atacarla porque ella está hechizada y en caso de aturdirla la caída la matará, asique no lo duda un momento.

— _Imperius._ — siente como una sensación cálida le abraza la mano que sostiene la varita y le ordena huir, esconderse.

Vira hacia la derecha y alcanzan a dos mortífagos sobre la pista de Moony. No necesita hacer nada, porque Fred maneja hábilmente la varita y los aturde rápidamente.

A lo lejos divisa a Hermione moviendo la varita combatiendo contra Bellatrix y Arthur maniobrando la escoba para perderla cuando Dolohov le corta el camino abruptamente. Ha perdido la máscara, tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y una sonrisa sádica en rostro. Se lanza sobre él con la escoba y el mortífago pierde el equilibrio, colgándose de Fred para no caer al suelo. Tienen tanto peso que la escoba no los soporta, de modo que suelta el mango por un momento y de un golpe certero en la nariz logran librarse de él.

No falta mucho para llegar a su destino, recupera el control de la escoba y busca tanto a Hermione como Harry, pero ya no hay más nada, ni luces ni gritos. A su espalda escucha a Fred soltar una maldición y lo ve.

Voldemort _volando_ a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose por el mismo camino que tan solo un minuto atrás había visto al _verdadero_ Harry. Está por dar la vuelta y enfrentarlo, cuando traspasan las barreras de protección de su nueva casa.

— ¿Has visto eso? — le pregunta Fred mientras baja de la escoba.

— Si. — responde escuetamente.

Entra corriendo a la casa y coge el traslador que ya comenzaba a iluminarse. Fred pone un dedo sobre la vieja lata y como si un gancho los cogiera del estómago salen disparando a la madriguera.

— ¡Por Merlín, están vivos! — chilla Molly al verlos y besa a su hijo con desesperación.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? — pregunta con temor.

— Acaba de llegar, se estrellaron en la casa de Andrómeda, pero está… — el muchacho aparece en la sala y Sirius lo abraza calurosamente. Tiene magulladuras y está bañado en barro, pero por lo demás se ve ileso — ¿Qué pasó Sirius, porqué han retornado tres trasladores vacíos?

— Nos esperaban, Molly, sabían que sacaríamos a Harry ésta noche.

— Voldemort puede volar, Sirius. — le dice Harry y si bien quiere ocultarlo él siente su nerviosismo.

— Lo sé, pasó junto a nosotros. Molly, ¿El traslador de Arthur ha vuelto vacío?

La mujer levanta una vieja zapatilla.

— Tendrían que haber aparecido hace media hora.

Esperan en silencio. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Moony aparece junto a Tonks. Le siguen Bill y Fleur.

— Ojoloco ha muerto, Mundungus prácticamente se lanzó de la escoba al ver al Innombrable, lo que me recuerda, ahora puede…

— Volar, si — le interrumpe Remus. — Mundungus debe habernos delatado, sabían que saldríamos ésta noche.

Se escucha un fuerte estallido y aparecen en el parque trasero Ron sosteniendo a George.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — grita Molly al ver su hijo bañado en sangre.

Entre Sirius y Ron logran acostar a su hermano en el sofá, tiene tanta sangre que no se le ve el rostro.

— Nos atacaban dos mortífagos y uno de ellos le arrancó la oreja con un hechizo. Fue Snape. ¿Papá no ha llegado?

— No. — contesta Sirius, _ella_ ya tendría que estar allí. No quiere ni pensar en las posibilidades…

— Los vimos, tenían a Bellatrix y otro mortífago enorme detrás.

Se pone de pie impaciente y camina de un lado al otro sintiendo la mirada de Moony sobre él. Pero pasan los minutos y no hay más movimiento que el de las hojas secas.

Un sentimiento olvidado, pero latente, le ataca y siente el deseo de salir en búsqueda de venganza. De pronto ya no es James frío como la nieve y sin luz alguna en los ojos, o Lily con perpetua expresión de dolor en el rostro. Es Hermione, su boca besándole, _fría como la muerte,_ el calor de su cuerpo sudado contra el suyo, _paralizada con los brazos extendidos_.

Se lleva las manos a la sien intentando contener las imágenes que le atacan, pero al igual que su estadía en Azkaban, le cuesta un gran esfuerzo y siente como la desesperación se hace cargo de la situación.

Abre los ojos y se cruza de brazos. No quiere mirar a nadie ni emitir una sola palabra, porque duda de sí mismo.

Contempla el oscuro parque y por eso es el primero en verlos aparecer. Como perro que ha visto a un conejillo, se endereza cuán alto es y la observa fijamente, tiene sangre en la frente, pero al igual que Arthur se ve completa, en una sola pieza. Hermione llega a su lado y suspira sonoramente.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta conteniendo el deseo de cogerla en brazos y mira la herida en su cuero cabelludo.

— No pudimos llegar a destino, Bellatrix estaba convencida de que yo era Tonks.

Tiene el rostro tan serio que le duele y se siente incapaz de moverse, porque por más de veinte minutos creyó que jamás volvería a verla.

— Pensé… — dice Hermione con la voz temblosora

— Lo sé.

Aparece Harry y ella suelta una exclamación de alivio antes de lanzarse sobre él.

Brindan por Ojoloco y su interminable coraje. Y al menos, por esa noche, las palabras sobran.

**.**

— Sirius, ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Por supuesto, Remus desvía la mirada a otro lado y él no se siente capaz de negarse. Sigue a Hermione hasta su habitación en _La Madriguera_. Cierra la puerta detrás de su espalda y ella se lanza a sus brazos.

La besa con absoluta necesidad y le quita la ropa sin perder tiempo. Ella se deshace en sus brazos y solloza cuando se unen en uno solo, porque ambos saben que cada minuto juntos puede ser el último. No tiene treinta y siete años por diversión, es completamente consiente de que Hermione se marchará con el taciturno Harry en cuanto no puedan retrasarlo más.

Ella gime su nombre una y otra vez. Sin pausa, moviéndose sobre él y dejándose hacer. Con sus diecisiete años sigue siendo muy joven para él, pero las edades quedan obsoletas a la hora de amar y él se encarga de besarle la espalda mientras la convierte en su mujer.

Ésta vez se visten en absoluto silencio y Hermione abandona la habitación sollozando. Él… él solo permanece sentado en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos humedecidos.

Rendido y destrozado.

Eventualmente se baña y viste. Prefiere volver a su hogar y encerrarse con Buckbeack a beber, como solía hacerlo en su época de fugitivo, pero esa noche es el casamiento de Bill y Fleur.

**.**

Ginny aún no se compone de la impresión, pero la ayuda a ocultar las marcas de las ojeras y la hinchazón de sus ojos.

— Siempre creí que tú y mi hermano acabarían juntos — musita.

— Yo también, hasta que apareció _él_.

No dicen nada más, porque no hay mucho más por agregar.

Bajan al parque y entre la hermosura de los gazebos lo distingue, con el peso sobre una pierna, una mano en el bolsillo y un trago en la otra. Tiene su acostumbrada pose arrogante, con la mirada altiva y elegante. Unas muchachas no mayores a Tonks le sonríen, pero él parece tener la mente en otra cosa y sólo aparta la mirada de la fuente danzante cuando Harry en su disfraz se coloca a su lado. Él fuerza una sonrisa y le dice algo al oído.

— Vamos, Hermione, tía Muriel muere de ganas por hablar de mis tobillos torcidos. —dice Ginny y ella le hace caso. El bolsito de cuentas suena alarmante colgado de su brazo, como un recordatorio de sus prioridades.

La fiesta es más hermosa de lo imaginable, nunca ha experimentado una unión mágica y lo encuentra adorable, pero no pasa mucho hasta que todo acaba.

"_El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí"_

Solo alcanza a ver su rostro ardiente de ira mientras blande la varita, antes de coger a sus dos amigos y desaparecer de su vida.

**.**

Ha pasado casi un año y lo único que lo mantiene con esperanzas son las noticias no tan negativas que le han llegado, quiere ir verlos, _necesita_ asegurarse que aún están como los recuerda, pero su declarada postura de defensor del _indeseable número uno_ le ha generado huir de su reciente casa con vida gracias a Buckbeack. Al igual que Kingsley y los gemelos Weasley se ve obligado a esconderse _otra vez_. Por lo tanto Remus, que se ha vuelto todo un experto en hechizos de defensa y ocultación, se ha convertido prácticamente en su mensajero.

De algún modo Harry, Ron y _Hermione_ han ingresado al ministerio, atacado a Yaxley y Umbridge, liberado a los hijos de muggles y escapado. ¿Por qué lo han hecho? Nadie lo sabe. De todos modos, si se había sentido compungido por esa noticia, la reciente le había demostrado que aquel trío tenía más agallas que la orden junta. _Estarías orgulloso de él, Prongs._

— Bienvenidos a Pottervigilancia — saluda Lee Jordan, un amigo de los gemelos — Les habla _Rio, _ésta noche contamos con la excelentísima compañía de _Hocicos _quien trae grandes noticias esta noche, ¿verdad, hocicos?

Sirius coge el micrófono muggle.

— Gracias, _Rio,_ nuestro camarada _Romulus_ me ha hecho llegar la buena nueva de que Harry no sólo sigue con vida, sino que ha escapado de la mansión Malfoy liberando con él a los siguientes desaparecidos: Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander, Dean Thomas y un duende, cuyo nombre desconocemos. Lamentablemente en el escape ha muerto el elfo libre Dobby. Un minuto por él.

Los muchachos mantienen el silencio.

— De acuerdo, tengo entendido que Rapier tiene algunas noticias que dar — agrega pasado el momento.

— Gracias, _Hocicos_, por cierto, te ves muy guapo, no puedo decir lo mismo de Avery después de enfrentarse contigo. En fin, al parecer los daños generado por Harry Potter van más allá de su escape, al parecer más de uno ha perdido la varita y no hay muchos sobrevivientes de la ira del Innombrable. Por esa razón pido un brindis por Harry y todos los carroñeros muertos.

— ¡Eso ha estado muy bien! De acuerdo, se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿Alguien quiere agregar algo? — pregunta Lee. Sirius le hace una seña — De acuerdo, Hocicos hará los honores.

— Es un mensaje para todos los que repudiamos al Innombrable, aún estamos aquí y mientras Harry viva, entonces tendremos esperanzas… Y, si estas escuchando, _jovencita,_ cuando todo termine no dudaré en convertirte en mi mujer. Cambio y fuera.

— ¡Te lo tenías bien guardadito, Sirius! ¿Para quién ha sido? — pregunta Fred.

Él sonríe.

— Tendrás que sobrevivir lo que se nos viene para descubrirlo.

El gemelo sonríe ampliamente y los ojos le brillan con maldad.

— ¡Oh lo haré! _Muero_ por conocer tu pequeño secretito.

**.**

— ¿Has oído lo mismo que yo? — pregunta Ron con los ojos como platos — ¡Ése era Sirius!

— ¿Sirius enamorado? ¿Pero de quién?

— No lo sé, pero la ha llamado _jovencita._ ¿La conoceremos?

No solo estaba vivo y sano, también la recordaba y añoraba. _No dudaré en convertirte en mi mujer._ La sola idea la embarga de emoción y no puede contener las lágrimas. Se lleva ambas manos al rostro e intenta ocultarlas de sus amigos.

— ¿Hermione…? — comienza Harry — ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se limpia los ojos e intenta componerse.

— ¡Oh, nada! Lo siento, me he emocionado.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién habla Sirius? — pregunta Ron

Ella niega con el rostro. No puede decirles, no aun.

— Las opciones no son muchas si contamos con las que nosotros conocemos, las posibles _jovencitas_ son Tonks, que no puede ser porque es la mujer de Lupin; Ginny, que tampoco porque está enamorada de ti, Harry; Luna, pero no ha tenido mucho contacto con ella; y Hermione, pero eso no puede ser porque… porque… _¡Un momento!_

Ambos pares de ojos se detienen en ella y sus lágrimas.

— ¡Hay, por favor, Ron! El horizonte de Sirius no termina en nosotros. ¿Recuerdas lo que ha dicho Tonks, de la muchacha en el ministerio?

— Ahora que lo recuerdo tú te marchaste sin merendar y no lo oíste agradecerle a Tonks por declinar la invitación sin consultarle — repone Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione se queda sin habla, tal vez mencionar eso no había sido la mejor ocurrencia.

— De todos modos, puede referirse a cualquiera.

— _Seguro_, porque tiene mucho tiempo para salir y conocer _jovencitas_, no es que estemos en guerra o que tenga mejores cosas por hacer en la Orden que salir a buscarse mujeres. Eres astuta, Hermione, no lo habría notado jamás. ¿Cierto, Harry? Sirius ha tenido mucho tiempo para salir de _juega._ — espeta Ron. — Debería haberlo notado, todas esas horas de estudio en Grimmauld Place, lo que hace un rostro atractivo y un par de brazos fuertes.

Pero no estaba para aquello, a la mañana siguiente partirían a robar Gringotts y tenía los nervios de punta como para soportar ser tratada como un troll idiota capaz de enamorarse de alguien solo por su apariencia física.

— ¿Es que tú… con quién te crees que estás hablando? ¿Crees que soy tan básica como para enamorarme por su aspecto? ¡Pues te confundes y me ofendes! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Amo a Sirius Black! ¿Feliz?

— ¡Es el padrino de Harry! — le grita Ron, poniéndose morado.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso, Ron? — Chilla airada. — Discúlpame, no sabía Harry tuviera un contrato de exclusividad.

— Yo no he dicho que tenga un con… — comienza Harry contrariado.

— ¡Podría ser tu padre! — repone Ron con un rugido — ¡Tiene casi cuarenta años!

— ¡Por favor, Ron, no seas hipócrita! Si pudieras _bien que te tirarías_ a Madame Rosmerta y debe tener treinta años más que Sirius. — apostilla con fastidio.

Ron boquea como pes fuera del agua una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de ser capaz de hablar.

— ¿Tirarme a Madame Ros…? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿¡Tú te has _revolcado_ con Sirius!? — escupe finalmente y ella se queda de piedra.

Se delata a sí misma incluso sin querer hacerlo. Mira con ojos suplicantes a Harry, que tiene toda la apariencia de quien prefiere estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ése.

— Yo… Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ron. — responde cortante.

— Lo. Has. Hecho. — murmura como si confesara algo muy vergonzoso — ¿Pero es que Sirius no tiene escrúpulos?

Hermione suspira y se deja caer en la silla.

— No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Ron, asique mantén las narices fuera, del mismo modo que yo lo he hecho con _Lav-Lav._

— ¿Harry no dirás nada? Él tiene la misma edad de tus padres. — insiste obstinadamente.

De todos modos Harry los examina y Hermione sabe que está evaluando quién necesita su apoyo más que el otro.

— Sinceramente en estos momentos tengo problemas más importantes, como asaltar Gringotts mañana por la mañana. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que Dumbledore se habría alegrado, al igual que mi padre. Sirius merece una segunda oportunidad.

**.**

— _Harry está en Hogwarts. Snape ha huido. Voldemort y sus mortífagos están de camino._

La voz se detiene y el patronus desaparece.

Se quita la capa de viaje, ase la varita con decisión y aparece en Hogsmeade. El encantamiento maullido chilla con fuerza y la puerta de la taberna _"Cabeza de puerco"_ se abre de un portazo.

— Ya hablaré con ese Neville ¿Quién demonios es ahora?

Sirius bufa, ése hombre jamás cambiará.

— Aberforth, un placer verte, como siempre. — saluda con ironía.

El alto mago pone los ojos en blanco y con movimientos bruscos le indica que lo siga.

— Sirius, supongo que el chico te habrá avisado.

— No en realidad, fue Arthur.

Aberforth lo examina con la mirada azulada y luego se encoge de hombros.

— Da igual, el encantamiento maullido lleva sonando por más de quince minutos, al parecer todo Inglaterra ha venido a defender las paredes de Hogwarts. Nos veremos dentro muchacho.

Coge el pasillo y lo recorre con absoluta determinación. Finalmente ha llegado la hora y está totalmente preparado para acabar con todo de una buena vez. Porque lleva diecisiete años esperando vengar a James y Lily, a los jóvenes que alguna vez fueron Moony y Padfoot, a la vida que podrían haber tenido y que por ambición de uno solo perdió, y por el futuro de Harry y Hermione. Abre la puerta al final del extenso corredor, revelando detrás de ella una habitación increíble, llena de diversidad y personas.

Busca su rostro entre la creciente multitud y la encuentra entre el grupo de los Weasley. No puede creer que después de tanto tiempo finalmente está allí, con el cabello más crecido, extremadamente delgada y hermosa por demás. Alguien lo nombra y ella alza el rostro con ilusión, hasta devolverle la mirada y sonreírle con renovada esperanza.

Tal vez _debería_ importarle que Molly —_ quien cortará tus huevos y los colgará en el árbol de navidad_ — Arthur, Kingsley y todos los demás estén allí, pero le vale una mierda. Siempre ha sido un impulsivo con carácter infantil e irreflexivo ¿Verdad? Entonces no va a cambiar ahora, con treinta y ocho años y altas probabilidades de morir en horas, asique no jodan.

Simplemente se aproxima como lo haría un perro de caza al contemplar su presa, con los ojos fijos en la meta y fiera decisión en el rostro. Llega a su lado y de un movimiento la alza en vilo, sabe que Arthur los observa con declarada curiosidad, que Molly se ha quedado con la boca abierta y que Remus ha alzado el rostro, pero no por ello cambia de parecer, porque lo que realmente importa es ella, pasando los brazos sobre sus hombros y asintiendo, segura de que — después de todo, de algún mágico modo — está bien amarse, sin importar que pudieron ser padre e hija, sino que no lo fueron y se enamoraron en el camino. Le sonríe como lo haría Padfoot antes de besar a una muchacha y une sus labios. Los presentes sueltan una exclamación de asombro, pero no podría preocuparle menos, ladea el rostro y cuela la lengua entre sus labios, mientras ella enreda los dedos en su cabello, en un abrazo lleno de anhelo y desesperación. _Deberías sentir vergüenza_.

— _¿Les parece que es el momento más indicado?_ — pregunta Harry con un hilo de voz. — Realmente me alegro de verte, Sirius, pero estamos algo corto de tiempo.

Sirius deposita a Hermione sobre sus pies y se endereza cuan alto es, alzando el rostro aristocráticamente. Por el rabillo del ojo ve como Hermione se ruboriza y acomoda su ropa.

— De acuerdo, Arthur, di algo porque no tengo palabras. — exclama Molly.

— Eso ha sido _realmente_ inesperado.

— Este no es el momento, necesito que desalojen la sala — indica Harry precipitadamente — Hermione y Ron, quédense aquí.

— Sirius, será mejor que me acompañes, te necesitaremos allí abajo.

**.**

"_Harry Potter ha muerto"_ todo lo siguiente a esa frase queda silenciado. Como un autómata se deshace del mortífago con el que lucha y sale a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

No es completamente consiente de lo que ocurre hasta que lo ve; el cuerpo de Harry extrañamente relajado en brazos de Hagrid. El mundo se detiene por un momento, porque no ha podido cumplir su promesa, al fin y al cabo, el muchacho está muerto y no le vale de una mierda lo vivido, porque le ha fallado no sólo a James, pero a sí mismo.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido, pero la cabeza de la serpiente pasa volando a su lado y Voldemort ataca sin cesar. Presa de la ira, entra al castillo y ve a McNair apuntar por la espalda a una joven de cabello rubio, le da asco, le repugna más que cualquier otra cosa la cobardía y no duda en levantar su varita, sabe que Dumbledore le ha pedido que no se convierta en un asesino, pero está furioso y ya no hay rastro de James o Harry para calmarlo y cuando todo se transforma en una porquería no hay mucho que _realmente_ importe. Por lo tanto le pesa un comino asesinar para evitar _otra_ víctima más.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_. — le da de lleno al mortífago que cae tendido al suelo.

Hermione pasa a su lado junto a Ginny, esquivando una maldición asesina de Bellatrix y él recuerda que — después de todo, para variar — _sí_ tiene una buena razón para no perder la cordura. Pero no hace más que dar un paso cuando Molly le empuja con un brazo, ya no es la rolliza mujer detrás de una familia, es una leona feroz moviendo la varita a diestra y siniestra, resquebrajando el suelo.

Pasa entre los observadores hasta llegar a ella y la examina con pericia. Está seguro que no está más herida que él, pero siente un nudo ardiente en la garganta y teme por ella más que por cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Le quiere decir que la ama como jamás fue capaz de hacerlo en su juventud y que no le da miedo morir pero sí perderla. No obstante no es capaz de decir absolutamente nada, más que mirarla directo a los ojos. Ella le sonríe con una mueca triste y asiente.

Oye a Bellatrix reír y entiende lo que ocurrirá antes suceda, es la expresión en el rostro de Molly y la euforia de su contrincante, por eso no se sorprende cuando su prima recibe debajo del brazo estirado un golpe mortal y cae sin vida al suelo.

Voldemort suelta un chillido aterrador y Harry aparece al otro lado, con la varita extendida y más parecido a su padre de lo que jamás fue.

— _¿Sabe la varita que tienes en la mano que a su anterior amo lo desarmaron? Porque si lo sabe, yo soy el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Sauco._

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Y con el sonido de un estallido de cañones, Harry atrapa la Varita de Sauco que vuela hacia él y Voldemort cae al suelo con los brazos extendidos y gesto de perpetua sorpresa en el rostro.

**.**

— Molly está buscándote — le dice Remus al encontrar un sitio junto a él. _Por supuesto_ que lo está buscando, sino ¿cómo hará para decirle todo lo que piensa?

Se encoge de hombros, porque sinceramente tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados como para preocuparse de ese _pequeño_ problema.

— ¿Cómo está Tonks?

Remus sonríe con tristeza.

— Se repondrá, Bellatrix no se lo ha dejado nada fácil.

— Deberías haberle visto el rostro cuando la maldición de Molly le alcanzó — ríe suavemente, casi como un sonido nervioso.

_Hablando de Roma…_ su prima segunda aparece entre la multitud y se cruza de brazos al llegar hasta él.

— Es una niña — espeta Molly.

— ¿Te parece momento para hablarlo? — repone Sirius con un largo suspiro.

— Molly, ella es mayor de edad — agrega suavemente Remus.

— Déjenme terminar — dice cortante — Hermione es una niña, pero en estos momentos eso no podría importar menos, Sirius, no podría importar menos.

Y rompe en llanto.

— Ven aquí, Molly. Ya ha pasado ¿De acuerdo? Debemos sentirnos feliz de que Fred a pesar de todo esté con vida. Se repondrá. — le dice Remus y la abraza.

Y entonces la ve, con el cabello revuelto, manchas de batalla en el rostro y lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione corre hacia él y salta a sus brazos. Lo besa y le acaricia frenéticamente.

— Tranquila, Hermione, o lograrás lo que los mortífagos no han podido hacer — bromea Harry suavemente. Sirius sonríe contra los labios de ella antes de separarse y mira con los ojos brillantes a su ahijado.

El muchacho le sonríe con la angustia de todo lo perdido y él no puede más que darle un abrazo de camaradas, un gesto paternal al que Harry se aferra con fuerza.

— James estaría muy orgulloso de ti. — le susurra al oído.

Harry se aleja y asiente.

— También de ti. — repone y mira a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Lo estaría, sin dudas.

Sirius la coge de la cintura y la atrae.

**.**

La fiesta de Halloween ha concluido estrepitosamente a causa del grito desgarrador que lanzó Hermione desde su sillón. No sabe cómo, pero ha llegado a San Mungo a tiempo y ahora está allí, sosteniéndole la mano, incapaz de hablar y con los ojos enrojecidos.

No fue mucho después de la batalla cuando ella empezó a tener problemas. No podía asistir a clases por las descomposturas y el constante cansancio. Sirius le sugirió por cartas que a lo mejor se había contagiado de fiebre de dragón a lo que recibió como respuesta una vociferadora. Fue cuestión de una visita a Madame Pomfrey para saber que — _sorprendentemente, porque no habían tenido mucho tiempo entre la batalla y el comienzo del último curso_ — ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que embarazada.

Hermione puja, como una leona fiera y hace todo cuanto le dicen. Ya casi no tiene fuerzas porque el pequeño rebelde no quiere salir y _desafía hasta su propia madre_.

— Tenle paciencia, es todo un _merodeador. _— bromea fingiendo seguridad que no tiene.

No sabe que siente porque a sus treinta y nueve años nadie le ha explicado que los partos son momentos tan difíciles. No le han dado un libro para que esté preparado para perderla a _ella_, la persona que más ama en el mundo o a él, alguien que no conoce pero que sería capaz de defender con la vida.

_Todo saldrá bien, Padfoot amigo, estoy aquí. _Los ojos se le humedecen, oye a James con total claridad y se muerde los labios.

No quiere flaquear, se supone que debe inspirarle fuerzas a Hermione y no quitárselas, pero teme que algo salga mal porque no ha hecho méritos para merecerlo. ¿Cómo, si no ha sido capaz de salvar a su amigo, _su hermano_?

_Has_ _cuidado de Harry. Perdónate ya, Padfoot, es tu momento de ser feliz._

Y entonces le oye entre todo el bullicio de la habitación._ Un sonido de alegría y liberación._

Escucha su llanto y le suena familiar, de toda la vida, aunque no conoce su rostro. El sanador lo alza en alto y el mundo se detiene, porque entiende que esa criatura que mueve las manos frenéticamente y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones es _su hijo. _Una idea vaga y abandonada al olvido convertida en la más hermosa de las realidades.

Hermione rompe en llanto y estira los brazos para recibir a _su_ bebé. El rostro le suda por el esfuerzo y sólo tiene ojos para _él_, que ha dejado de llorar en cuanto su madre lo ha tocado.

— Me has hecho sufrir pequeño merodeador — le asegura con una sonrisa embelesada y gruesas lágrimas.

Jamás en toda su vida se ha sentido así y entiende que vale la pena vivir sólo para morir por un hijo, más que por cualquier otra razón. El niño revolea los ojos y Sirius se siente incapaz de hablar, aquello es más de lo que puede procesar y más inmenso de lo que las palabras puedan expresar. Los ojos le pican y un nudo ardiente le atora la garganta.

No tiene que pedirlo, Hermione lo observa con profundo e inacabable amor y extiende a la criatura que se amolda en sus brazos como si fuera hecho a medida. Y de pronto, le oye más claro que nunca y lo ve en el niño, pero el niño es su hijo, y su hijo también es _él_.

_Hasta la próxima, Padfoot. Travesura… realizada._

No puede evitarlo y llora, porque ha dejado partir a su mejor amigo, cerrando de algún modo aquella herida punzante y ha recibido a su primer hijo.

— Bienvenido, James Harry Black.

Le besa la frente y_ juro solemnemente cuidar de ti por siempre_.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les ha parecido?<em>

_Tomates podridos?_


End file.
